le fils du diable et la fille de la justice
by Portgas.D.Louna
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si Sengoku avait une fille, et que se passerait-il si cette fille ne voulait pas être marine et si cette même fille rencontrer le fils de Gold Roger ? Pour le savoir il vous suffit de lire ! fic mieux que le résumé
1. prologue

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

Rating : K+ à T (pour language)

**disclamer :** Les personnage ne m'appartinne pas

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple :** Ace x OC

**Ndl :** C'est ma première fic, alors s'il vous plaît soyer chic (Ho, ca rime/ baffe mentale). Je prend toute les critiques, mais soyer pas trop méchant, comment ça, vous allez pas vous génez !

* * *

Un bateau de la marine voguait quelque part sur Grand Line, à son bord, l'un des capitaines corsaires : Jinbei, regardait une jeune fille qui se tenait sur la proue du navire. Cette jeune fille avait les cheveux noirs coupé en dégradé, ses habits étaient composés d'un t-shirt noir avec par-dessus une longue veste verte dont les manches avaient été déchirées et qui restait toujours ouverte, son pantalon était de couleur fauve attaché par une ceinture marron dont la boucle était en argent. Chose rare ses yeux étaient rouges, enfin, la couleur de ses yeux changeait selon son humeur, ils pouvaient devenir extrêmement noirs si on l'énervait, mais la plupart du temps ils restaient rouges (NDA : oui, j'adore le rouge), il semblait aussi qu'elle avait une canine extrêmement pointu du côté gauche de sa bouche. Le prénom de cette jeune fille, se trouvait être Haneko.

Le capitaine corsaire se décida enfin à s'approcher. Haneko, elle, restait sur la proue sans bouger, son esprit était ailleurs elle n'entendait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle, il aurait pu y avoir une guerre sur le pont, elle ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Il faut préciser que Haneko n'était jamais sortie de chez elle, alors on peut lui pardonner. Jinbei s'était approché et était maintenant juste à côté d'elle. Haneko sentant une présence à côté d'elle se décida, enfin, à tourner la tête. Elle fit un sursaut et tomba littéralement sur le cul tellement elle était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jinbei se trouve à côté d'elle.

Arrête donc de fixer l'océan lui lança-t-il

- Tu m'as fais peur ! S'exclama-t-elle encore sous le choc

- T'avais qu'à te concentrer, on vient pas ici pour faire du tourisme

- Ho, non ! Pa' t'a quand même pas dit de m'entrainer ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Ha, ha, ha tu comprends vite !

- M'en fiche je ferai pas tes entrainements !

- Ho, que si tu les feras ! ordonna-t-il d'un coup

- HOoo, que non, je les ferais pas ! Protesta-elle à son tour

Une dispute s'en suivit, où ils se disputaient pour savoir si oui ou non, Haneko ferait les entrainements. Ca continua ainsi Jusqu'à ce que l'un des soldats prévienne qu'il y avait une île en vue. Haneko courut quelque part pendant que Jinbei donnait des ordres aux marines présents sur le pont. Au bout de plusieurs minutes le bateau accosta enfin. Jinbei cherchait Haneko partout sans savoir que celle-ci était déjà descendue du bateau. Haneko se baladait tranquillement dans les rues, quand elle entendit Jinbei hurler son prénom depuis le bateau. Ca ne s'signifiait rien de bon, mais Haneko était quand même impressionné du souffle dont Jinbei pouvait faire preuve. Elle décida pourtant qu'il ferait mieux pour elle de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Après quelques minutes de marche Haneko finit par rentrer dans un bar pensant que se serait certainement le dernier endroit ou Jinbei viendrait la chercher. Elle s'installa a une table en regardant les personnes autour d'elle, son regard s'arrêta sur des personnes qu'elle avait déjà vues quelque part, mais où, ça… L'un des hommes qu'elle regardait était blond avec une coupe à la Elvis, un autre, lui aussi blond avait une tête qui ressemblait à un… Ananas ? Quand au troisième, il était brun avec des tâches de rousseur sur le visage et un chapeau orange sur la tête, plutôt mignon à son goût...

Haneko fut vite coupée dans son observation à cause de certains marines qui venaient de faire irruption dans le bar. Haneko essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher, sans grand succès vu que en gros ils devaient être à peine cinq ou six dans le bar, elle fut donc vite remarquée. Les marines allèrent s'assoir à sa table.

Salut Haneko, tu sais que Jinbei te cherche partout ? Lança l'un d'eux en s'asseyant.

- M'en fiche ! Lança l'interpellée.

- Tu sais que ton père va gueuler si… Il fut soudain coupé par Haneko.

- M'en fous je fais c'que j'veux

- Tu vas vraiment finir par t'attirer des ennuis

- C'est déjà fait Avoua Haneko.

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant un moment attirant l'attention des trois personnes que Haneko regardait tout à l'heure. Au bout d'un moment les marines soupirèrent en se relevant.

C'est bon on dira rien à terminator (Jinbei) Finissent-t-ils par dire

- Merci, z'êtes super sympa ! S'exclama une fois de plus Haneko.

Haneko sortit en courant alors que les autres payaient les boissons qu'ils avaient pries entre temps. Haneko continuait de courir le plus loin possible du port. Au bout d'un moment elle se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait et se cogna contre quelque chose.

Haneko était tombée par terre, et se sentit soudainement soulevée par le l'arrière de sa veste. Quand elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait fermés à cause du choc elle vit Jinbei qui n'avait pas l'air super content qu'elle se soit barrée.

Ha... Tiens Jinbei… Hésita un peu Haneko

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas partir seule

- Moi aussi je croyais

- Tu cherches vraiment à m'énerver !?

- Comment t'as deviné ?

Jinbei la reposa à terre pour éviter de la cogner se qui risquait de se faire si elle continuait à le pousser à bout. Haneko qui avait maintenant mit pied à terre, ne perdit pas une seconde et recommença à courir. Jinbei lui, abandonna la course poursuite sachant que si il la rattrapait, elle risquait de le sentir passer. Il priait juste pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur des pirates. De son côté Haneko continuait de courir et cette fois-ci sans prendre le temps de se retourner. Certe elle continuait de courir mais ralentissait un peu la cadence, elle est pas folle, non elle est épuisée, c'est pas pareil. Quand enfin elle décida de se retourner pour voir si elle pouvait s'arrêter ou pas ce fut le moment où il y eu une pente relativement… Pentue (NDA : On s'en serait pas douté) et commença une dégringolade. Sur la pente se trouvait quelques roches qui lui faisaient de petites égratignures, rien de grave en somme quand on a l'habitude de se battre et de se prendre des coups. Quand elle arriva vers la fin de la pente elle se cogna contre un rocher plus gros que les précédents et perdit connaissance.

* * *

Haneko se réveilla dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, une infirmerie à ce qui semblait. Elle se redressa et remarqua qu'elle avait des bandages aux bras ainsi qu'un gros mal de tête d'ailleurs. Par reflexe elle porta ses mains à sa tête à cause de la douleur. Une infirmière entra à ce moment là avec, ce qui semblait être un plateau repas, elle demanda à Haneko si elle se sentait bien et cette dernière répondit que à part un léger mal de crâne tout allait pour le mieux. L'infirmière vînt s'assoir sur le lit où se trouvait Haneko, un sourire aux lèvres avant de déposer le plateau sur les jambes de celle-ci. Haneko regarda le plateau étonnée d'autant d'attention, l'infirmière la regarda certainement surprise qu'elle ne mange pas.

Tu manges pas, on va pas t'empoisonner tu sais ? Demanda l'infirmière perplexe.

- C'est juste que je suis étonnée d'autant d'attention, alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas… Expliqua Haneko

- Pas besoin de te connaitre pour te soigner.

- Au fait moi c'est Haneko, et toi ? Demanda Haneko

- Moi c'est Marie, ravie de te rencontrer Haneko

- Moi de même Marie

Toutes deux se sourirent puis pile au moment où Marie venait de se relever un homme entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Haneko le regarda, c'était l'un des hommes qu'elle avait vu au bar, le brun. Puis au bout d'un moment Haneko détourna son regard vers Marie qui avait déjà une veine sur la tempe, le garçon semblait énerver Marie au plus au point et celle-ci ne se gêna pas pour le faire s'avoir au brun en lui décochant un coup de poing sur la tête.

C'est une infirmerie ici ! Gueula Marie toujours autant énervée.

- Oui, ben si tu me laisse pas me cacher ici, c'est moi qui vais y finir à l'infirmerie S'exclama le jeune homme.

Un bruit provenant du couloir se fit entendre, les deux se stoppèrent dans leur dispute le brun se faisant plus petit d'un coup, tant dis que Marie affichait un sourire sadique. Haneko ne se préoccupant absolument pas de se qui pouvait se passer, commença à manger la nourriture apportée par Marie. Quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant voir un autre des trois hommes du bar. Lui, c'était le gars à la tête d'ananas, il s'avança avec un air de tueur faisant par la même occasion apparaitre une nouvelle veine sur la tempe de Marie.

ACE ! Le blond avait crier ça sans desserrer les dents.

- Ma-Marco… C'ét-c'était pour rire… Bégaya le brun

Haneko se figea en entendant les prénoms de ces hommes, Ace et Marco. Oui cette fois c'était sûr, elle les avait déjà vues sur les avis de recherche. Elle entendait très souvent les nouvelles recrue parlaient d'eux d'ailleurs, ils prier pour ne jamais les rencontrer. D'après se qu'elle savait Marco aussi surnommé Marco le phénix serait le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe blanche, sa puissance serait égale à celle d'un des trois amiraux et encore. Ace ou plus précisément Portgas. aussi surnommé Ace au point ardent serait le commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe Blanche. Haneko observa le manège des trois personne le fameux Ace se cachait derrière Marie qui ressemblait plus à un bouclier qu'autre chose en ce moment, Marco essayait d'attraper Ace tout en essayant de ne pas blesser Marie. Ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les deux commandants remarquent que Haneko était réveillée.

Ha, t'es enfin réveillée Demanda Marco.

- Comme tu peux le voir Affirma Haneko.

- Si tu veux pas de ton repas, je peut le manger si tu veux ? Ace avait proposé ça en se rapprochant, et à la limite d'en bavant.

- Au fait, où est-ce que je suis ? Demanda Haneko, qui se fichait royalement de la proposition du brun.

- Sur le Moby Dick ! S'exclama Ace.

- Sur le Moby Dick… Répéta Haneko.

Haneko ne s'avait pas trop comment réagir, elle s'avait que le Moby Dick était le bateau de Barbe Blanche et elle n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer l'homme le plus fort du monde. Elle finit en une bouchée son plateau, sous le regard boudeur d'Ace. Marie se contenta de soupirer et de sortir de la pièce. Haneko, n'était tout de même pas sûr de vouloir rester seule avec les deux premiers commandants de Barbe Blanche et se leva, les deux hommes la suivaient du regard sans rien dire. Un silence légèrement pesant s'installa, Haneko se remettait sa veste, qui lui avait été enlevée pour soigner ses légères blessures, se fut à se moment que Marco brisa le silence.

Père a demander à te voir dès que tu serais réveillée Expliqua Marco.

A ces mots Haneko s'immobilisa, père, sa signifie Barbe Blanche Pensa t'elle. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, elle se demander ce que le grand et puissant Barbe Blanche pouvait lui vouloir. Marco lui ordonna de le suivre et la conduit jusque devant ce qu'elle penser être la cabine de Barbe blanche.

Père, elle est réveiller ! Annonça Marco. A ces mots Haneko frémit.

- Entrer ! Ordonna une voie depuis la cabine.

Sur ces paroles, Marco entra suivi par Haneko. La pièce était grande avec un lit de géant ainsi que des appareils, qui ressemblaient à ceux que l'on peut trouver dans les hôpitaux. Barbe Blanche était assit sur son lit et regardait Marco et Haneko entrer. Puis Barbe Blanche ordonna à Marco de sortir celui-ci après un court Oui, père s'exécuta, laissant Haneko seule avec le capitaine.

Ton nom est bien Haneko, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Barbe Blanche dans un sourire sans arrêter de fixait la jeune fille une seconde.

- Mais comment s'av… Elle fut coupé par Barbe Blanche qui semblait déjà connaître ses questions.

- Disons que je connais bien ton père Tout en disant cela il n'avait cessé de la fixait.

- Tout le monde saîs qui c'est de toute façon ! Haneko commençait à s'énerver, elle détestait parlé de son père en plus à cet homme, Barbe Blanche. Celui-ci rigola sur le ton qu'elle avait pris.

- Les gens connaissent peut-être ton père mais ils ne te connaissent pas toi…

Haneko ne savait pas quoi répondre, ce qu'il disait était vrai, mais là, elle était plus occupée à se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas déjà morte, s'il savait qui était son père. Le capitaine sembla deviner ses penser et y répondis en lui expliquant, que elle, bizarrement, n'avait pas le même aura que son père, sur le coup Haneko ne compris pas de quoi il parlait mais ne dit rien. Barbe Blanche éclairci tout de même les choses.

Ton père à bau être Sengoku, l'amiral en chef de la marine, quelque chose me dis que tu n'es pas comme lui… Haneko qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se la ramener finit par répondre avec une légère touche d'arrogance :

C'est vrai, je ne suis pas stresser pour un rien et je ne passe pas mes nerf sur un de mes hommes, et en plus ! Moi, je suis pas conne ! elle avait dis ça avec un sourire en coin.

Barbe Blanche fut d'abord étonné du comportement de la jeune fille puis fini par éclater de rire.

Décidemment j't'aime bien p'tite, ta du cran et t'as l'air courageuse ! C'était-t-il exclamé entre deux pouffement de rire.

D'un coup Haneko détourna le regard vers la porte, elle la fixait intensément bien vite imité par Barbe Blanche. Le capitaine lança à haute voix : Tu sais que se n'est pas bien d'écouter au porte, Ace !

La porte s'ouvrit et Ace tomba sur le sol, il devait très s'internement s'appuyer contrer la porte et quand celle-ci c'était ouverte il avait basculé avec… Il se releva en époussetant la poussière, et regarda Haneko puis Barbe Blanche et vis versa. Barbe Blanche se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

Que voulais-tu ? Demanda Barbe Blanche à son fils.

- Juste être sûr qu'elle ne tenterait rien... En disant ces mots son regard c'était posé sur Haneko.

- D'après ce que je sais t'es mal placé pour me dire ça, vu le nombre de fois où t'as essayé de le tuer ! Avait répliqué Haneko, légèrement énerver par la remarque du commandant.

- Moi au moins je tentait quelque chose !

- Je croyait que tu voulais pas que je tente quoi que ce soit !?

Une mini dispute s'en suivi où les deux essayer d'avoir raison, on auraient dis des gosses de maternelle qui se dispute pour s'avoir qui aurait le dernier bonbon. Bref, vous l'aurez compris pour avoir une grande amitié inséparable c'était plus tôt mal partit.


	2. Le Moby Dick

**Titre :** Le Moby Dick

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+

**Disclamer :** Les personnage ne m'appartinne pas, ils sont à Oda, **SAUF** Haneko qui et à moi !

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**NDA :** Vraiment désoler pour le retard, j'essaierai de ne plus jamais en prendre au temps !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Graou-Girl : Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir 8D

Yuna Rose : Merci, et t'inquiète pas je vais pas l'arrêter !

* * *

Ace et Haneko continuaient de se disputer sous le regard dépité de Barbe blanche, celui-ci au bout de 5 minutes finit par les séparer. Ace et Haneko se jetaient des regards noirs, vous savez ces regards qui veulent dire : toi-t'es-mort(e), c'est exactement ceux la. Ils avaient tous deux une moue qui aurait facilement fais penser aux enfants qui boudent dans leur coin, oui, à l'instant ils faisaient penser à deux gosses qui se chamaillent pour un rien. Au final Barbe Blanche prit la parole en s'adressant à Haneko.

"Comment ce fait-il que nous t'ayons retrouvée inconsciente sur la plage ?

- 'Me suis enfuis… Répondit-elle un peu gênée.

- Et on peut savoir à cause de quoi ? Demanda Ace sur un ton vraiment arrogant."

Linda rougit de honte, c'est vrai, vous vous imaginez dire : Parce que j'avais trop la flemme de m'entrainer et que j'avais envie de faire chier Jinbei !. Préférant se taire malgré le regard interrogateur du commandant de la deuxième division elle ne répondit rien et continua de faire sa moue boudeuse. Ace, lui, commençait déjà à être agacé par le comportement de la jeune fille. Au bout d'un certain moment Haneko commença enfin à se poser des questions.

"Au fait on est en mer là ? Demanda Haneko.

-Oui et j'te jure que si tu tentes quoique ce soit, je te jette à l'eau ! Menaça Ace.

-Moi je peux nager de toute façon ! répondit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

-Toi je vais te…"

Ace ne put terminer sa phrase, Haneko lui avait tiré la langue d'un air gamin mais qui se voulait extrêmement arrogant et moqueur. Cela suffit au commandant pour enflammer une de ses mains et la faire se diriger vers Haneko. Heureusement pour elle l'attaque n'atteignit jamais sa cible, Barbe blanche l'avait stoppée (allez savoir comment) avant que celle-ci ne puisse arriver ne serait-ce qu'à un mètre d'Haneko.

Barbe blanche finit par ordonner à Ace de sortir pour éviter que celui-ci ne fasse flamber le bateau avec une de ses attaques, Haneko elle aussi se calma une fois le pirate sortit. Mais une question vînt à se poser dans la petite tête d'Haneko :

"Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?

-Pour le moment tu resteras sur le bateau.

-Et si j'veux pas ?

-Et bien tu n'auras qu'à partir à la nage…

-Je reste !"

Haneko n'avait en effet aucune intention d'aller faire trempette avec les poissons et en plus se taper plus de mille kilomètres à la nage non merci, surtout si c'est pour se faire engueuler par Jinbei lorsqu'elle serait arrivée. Haneko se posait encore une question, oui encore mais faut pas lui en demander trop d'un coup aussi.

"Je vais te faire préparer une chambre.

-Merci, mais comment… ?

-Est-ce que je savais pour ton père ?

-Oui.

-Ca ne te regarde pas."

Haneko resta interdite plusieurs minutes ne s'attendant pas à se genre de réponse, elle se serait même plus attendue à quelque chose comme : C'est moi qui suis ton vrai père Quoi que… Non ce serait vraiment trop bizarre. Ainsi elle ne remarqua même pas l'homme que le capitaine du Moby Dick venait d'appeler pour lui faire préparer une chambre. Et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'au minimum dix bonnes minutes que Haneko se fit sortir de sa staturification (NDA : Ca existe ce mot ? Ha ben non ça existe pas…) par un homme qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule, tiens, lui c'était l'homme-banane, Satch si elle se souvenait bien des dossiers de la marine.

"Ta chambre est prête !

-Heu… Merci… Haneko ne savait pas quoi dire, elle venait de se faire sortir de sa pétrification et était complètement perdue.

-Et ca va, tu t'sens bien ? Lui demanda t'il légèrement inquiet devant sa mine perdue.

-Heu… Oui-oui, pas de souci ! Répondit-elle.

-Alors dans ce cas viens, je vais te conduire dans ta chambre."

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la dite chambre, passant par différents couloirs et autres salles toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres. Haneko se demandait comment les personnes qui étaient ici faisaient pour ne pas se perdre. Remarque même si son sens de l'orientation était beaucoup plus développé que celui de Zorro -ce qui n'est pas très dur soit dit en passant- elle se perdait quand même chez elle, où elle vivait depuis dix-sept ans malgré ses efforts, et pouvait mettre une demie heure au minimum pour retrouver sa chambre qui pourtant avait été marquée, grâce aux conseils de Garp qui lui avait conseillée de mettre quelque chose de distinctif sur sa porte, elle y avait donc mit un écriteau avec de la peinture rouge indiquant son nom pour la repérer.

Mais revenons à nos moutons, Haneko essayait donc de mémoriser les couloirs par lesquels passer, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Satch s'était arrêté juste devant elle, et se cogna contre son dos avant de tomber à terre. Satch s'était retourné et observait la jeune fille avec amusement, ça lui rappelait Ace, mis à part les fois où il avait voulu tuer Barbe blanche, il était lui aussi intrigué par la taille du bateau, son nombre incalculable de salles et couloirs, si bien que parfois, ou bien il trébuchait et se ramassait par terre ou bien il se prenait un mûr voir un mat en pleine figure, chose qui avait d'ailleurs le don de bien faire rire l'équipage. Remarquez, Ace se perdait toujours dans le bateau même après tout ce temps, le seul endroit qu'il arrivait à trouver sans passer trois ou quatre fois au même endroit, était bel et bien la cuisine.

Enfin Haneko se remit sur pied et regarda Satch qui lui indiqua que c'était là qu'elle dormirait et que si jamais elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle pouvait venir lui demander. Sans demander son reste Haneko entra dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte au passage et alla s'affaler sur le lit, ou elle ne mît pas plus d'une minute pour s'endormir.

* * *

Je sais qu'il est beaucoup plus cour et je vous informe que maintenant tous les chapitres seront comme ça. Je préfère faire beaucoup de petit chapitre que pas beaucoup de grand. Merci bisous


	3. Cauchemar, rêve ou réalité

**Titre :** Cauchemar, rêve ou réalité ?

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+ voir T (je connais pas très bien les ratings)

**Disclamer :** Ils sont tous à moi (Ha, tien Oda sensei _BAM_) Oda : Ils sont à moi ! sauf Haneko...

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**NDA :** Le style d'écriture sera légèrement diffèrent, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

* * *

_Il faisait noir partout, les ténèbres, aucune lumière nulle part. Si, plus loin on pouvait distinguer une faible, très faible lueur, quand on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir une mare rouge sur le sol, du sang, il y avait quelque chose dedans, quelqu'un ou quelque chose dont le sourire semblait démoniaque se tenait juste devant. Là-bas, dans la marre de sang, une jeune fille était allongée par terre son corps recouvert de blessures toutes plus grandes et plus profondes, baigné dans la liqueur rouge, du sang coulait de sa bouche, elle tremblait, elle avait froid. Oui, elle avait encore perdu, encore, comme toujours. Elle essaya de se relever mais c'était beaucoup trop dur et retomba dans un bruit mat par terre. Un jeune homme se tenait devant elle, il devait avoir le même âge que la fille, une cape noire à capuche recouvrait son corps et son visage. La seule chose que l'on pouvait discerner était son sourire qui découvrait ses dents blanches, un sourire qui vous donne des frissons dans le dos, un sourire qui ne représente rien d'autre que la folie. Le jeune homme en question s'accroupit pour arriver à la hauteur de la fille, il tendit sa main et attrapa le menton de celle-ci. Il releva son visage et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux, avant de s'exclamer :__«Nous ne faisons qu'un, alors pourquoi veux-tu me détruire ?» .La jeune fille ne répondit rien et essaya de lui mettre un coup de poing, elle ne réussit qu'une chose : à se casser le bras, pourtant contre toute attente elle n'avait pas mal, ni une grimace de douleur ni quoi que ce soit ne vînt donner un signe qui aurait put faire penser qu'elle souffrait. Cependant, elle poussa un cri de douleur au moment ou le garçon agrippa violement de sa main libre le bras précédemment brisé. Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit de plus belle. La jeune fille, perdait petit à petit ses forces, ses yeux se fermaient, et son souffle devenait saccadé, elle n'en pouvait plus. Le garçon la relâcha et la jeune fille s'évanouie._

Haneko se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Son cœur battait bien plus vite que d'ordinaire, elle avait le souffle cour ainsi que des sueurs froides, ses yeux écarquillés montraient toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait eue. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit le temps que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal, et en même temps essayait de se calmer un peu. Quand elle fut calmée et que son cœur eut repris un rythme à peu près normal Haneko se hissa hors du lit, la pièce commença à tourner autour d'elle du fait qu'elle se soit levée trop vite. Elle dut se tenir à certain meuble pour éviter de tomber, mais au font d'elle Haneko savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle se soit levée trop vite, non, c'était autre chose, une force inconnue au fond d'elle.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes la pièce arrêta de tourner et Haneko put enfin marcher droit, il faisait nuit et la lune éclairait, par les hublots, le chemin que Haneko empruntait. Elle mit tout de même un quart d'heure pour arriver sur le pont, se dirigeant vers la rambarde, elle s'y accouda se laissant bercer par le souffle du vent et le bruit des vagues contre la coque. Haneko se sentait bien, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se redresser et d'observer la vaste étendue d'eau sur laquelle il y avait tant de monde qui naviguait : L'Océan.

Au final elle décida de rester là, premièrement parce que le temps qu'elle arrive à sa chambre il serait l'heure de se lever, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas retrouver le sommeil après le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Alors si elle ne dort pas autant qu'elle soit là où elle se sent bien.

Haneko réfléchissait, tout lui paraissait si étrange loin de chez elle. Ces gens semblaient beaucoup plus sympathiques que les marines avec qui elle passait tout son temps, sauf peut-être le fameux Portgas. . Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi ils l'avaient aidée, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis aux fers alors que c'est une marine et en plus la fille de Sengoku, mais surtout comment Barbe blanche pouvait la connaître, elle n'était jamais sortit de chez elle, et elle doutait fortement que ce soit lui qui soit venu la voir. Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponse.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par un monstre marin, un dauphin gigantesque, certes pas aussi grand que le Moby Dick, mais tout de même très grand. Haneko s'approcha un peu plus de la balustrade, elle avait toujours eu un don avec les animaux. Une fois assez proche elle passa sa main sur le dauphin, celui-ci sembla d'ailleurs apprécier qu'Haneko n'aie pas peur de lui. Puis comme pour la remercier en s'éloignant du navire il se mit à chanter, dans le langage des dauphins, mais il se mit à chanter. La mélodie était d'ailleurs merveilleuse, on aurait dit que cette mélodie était faite pour laver tous vos pêchers, ça donnait une sensation d'envoûtement, on s'y perdrait. Si bien que quand on n'entendit plus la mélodie, Haneko grogna de frustration, c'était si beau que cela aurait put endormir un insomniaque et là ça s'arrêtait, maudit poisson pensa Haneko toujours obligée de s'arrêter au meilleur moment.

Décidemment cette nuit ressemblait à un rêve, la lune se reflétait sur l'eau donnant ainsi, une agréable lumière argentée aux vagues, à l'horizon la mer se confondait avec le ciel les mouettes commençaient déjà à faire leur apparition donnant un air sauvage à cette océan indomptable. Les premiers rayons de soleil faisaient leur apparition donnant cette fois-ci une teinte orangeâtre à la mer. Le ciel quand à lui, prenait une touche de rosé qui se dégradait pour arriver au bleu du ciel.

Haneko pourtant n'observait pas le spectacle grandiose qu'offrait la nature, elle était bien trop préoccupée par le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. Une phrase restait dans sa tête : _ Nous ne faisons qu'un … ._Son esprit ne cessait de répéter cette phrase, plus il ne cessait de la répéter plus Haneko tremblait. Haneko revoyait cet homme, impossible de voir son visage, seul _son_ sourire avait été visible, rien d'autre que la douleur et la folie n'avait été ressenties lorsqu'_Il _l'avait regardée.

Haneko soupira et décida de ne plus penser à ça, elle se retourna entendant du bruit et vit des personnes sortir dehors. Ne se préoccupant absolument pas de ce qu'il pouvait faire elle retourna à son observation de l'océan. Dommage, elle avait raté l'aurore, tant pis, une prochaine fois peut-être. Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel et ce n'était plus le chant des monstres marins que l'on pouvait entendre mais les cris perçants des oiseaux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, Haneko se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui l'avait conduite à Barbe blanche hier, Marco. Sans dire le moindre mot il vînt se mettre à côté d'elle observant lui aussi l'océan. Un silence s'installa, mais pas un de ces silence pesants, non, un de ces silences où on se contente d'observer ce qui nous entoure sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que Marco prenne la parole.

«Oï, bien dormi Haneko ?

-Oui, merci.

-Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

-Non !

-Pourquoi tu me mens ? Je t'ai vue te lever ce matin !

-Comment ?

-J'étais de garde…»

Marco ne rajouta rien de plus et partit. Pourquoi Haneko lui avait-elle menti ? Tous simplement parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir expliquer quelle aie fait un cauchemar. Et puis de toute façon elle fait ce qu'elle veut, non ? Haneko commençait à avoir faim, mais malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait plus personne pour lui indiquer la cuisine. En tous cas plus personne sur le pont.

* * *

Je sais que normalement je ne mets pas de guillemet (ça s'écrit comme ça ?) mais c'est parce que avant je savais pas comment on les faisaient ToT. Mais dorénavent il y en aura :P


	4. A la recherche de la cuisine

**Titre :** A la recherche de la cuisine

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+

**Disclamer :** Malheureusement seul Haneko m'appartiens ToT

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**NDA :** Je change encore de style d'écriture, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme... Commença non ?

**Réponse aux reviews :** Merci à tous ceux qui m'en mette c'est trop sympa ! Parmi eux je remerci (de la review la plus rescente à la plus ancienne) : Monkey. , Lilo65, Yuna rose et enfin, Graou-Girl. On l'est aplaudit bien fort. Je vous remercie tous pour vos review vraiment merci, calin !

* * *

Haneko commençait sérieusement à avoir faim, son estomac se tordait et son ventre poussait des grognements qui auraient été très embarrassants si on les avait entendus. Elle commençait même à se demander si elle n'avait pas mangé un lion qui rugissait encore dans son ventre.

N'y tenant plus elle partit à la recherche de la cuisine, cuisine que personne ne lui avait indiquée bien évidemment. Elle partit vers sa chambre espérant ainsi trouver quelqu'un qui lui indiquerait. Elle rentra donc dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du Moby Dick, bien évidemment, comme si cela avait été fait exprès il n'y avait pas de lumière, chose qui entraina un nombre incalculable de _BAM_, que l'on pouvait entendre à chaque fois que Haneko se cognait dans un mur.

Au bout d'un moment Haneko utilisa un mur pour être sûre de ne plus se cogner, ce qui marcha plutôt bien d'ailleurs, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un tournant, Haneko qui s'appuyait de tout son poids sur le mur bascula et se ramassa par terre. Se relevant en se frottant le nez, qui était la première chose à avoir heurté le sol, elle prit l'initiative de ne plus mettre tout son poids sur un mur. Ne s'appuyant plus elle réussit tout de même à faire une vingtaine de mètres sans tomber, mais c'était sans compter sur les escaliers.

Haneko marchait à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs, puis arriva le moment tant redouté. Ne voyant pas où elle posait les pieds, elle ne put voir les escaliers, et les dégringola jusqu'en bas. Elle se releva en grognant et se retournant pour faire face justement aux escaliers. Commençant à lancer toutes les injures qui lui passaient par l'esprit, elle s'avança en brandissant son poing et trébucha de nouveau après avoir essayé de remonter.

Finalement, abandonnant la bataille elle préféra faire volte face pour se retrouver de nouveau devant un long couloir noir. Avançant encore plus prudemment qu'avant, elle finit par voir de la lumière. En réalité on aurait dit une torche, mais la seule idée d'avoir de quoi s'éclairer lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle courut donc vers la lumière, quand elle fut assez près elle put enfin voir que ce n'était pas une torche mais une main qui était en feu, sachant pertinemment qui cela devait être, elle préféra rebrousser chemin.

Ace se retournant remarqua enfin Haneko qui faisait demi-tour. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire là, il lui demanda donc.

« Qu'est ce tu fous ici ?

-Rien ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Tu t'es perdu ?

-… Haneko avait le rouge aux joues, du fait de s'être faite coincer.

-Alors tu t'es vraiment perdue, tu cherches quoi ?

-La cuisine…

-La cuisine elle est dans l'autre sens ! »

Haneko après l'avoir remercié partit donc dans le sens opposé, Ace lui, l'observait puis il eut comme une illumination.

« Hey, Haneko !

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas pas marcher dans le noir ?

-Je suis bien venue ici dans le noir…

-Tu sais qu'y a des interrupteurs pour la lumière.

-Heu…

-Regarde ! »

Haneko observa Ace s'approcher d'elle, il lui prit la main et éteignit la flamme qui brulait toujours dans l'autre. Ace posa la main d'Haneko sur l'un des murs et effectivement de la lumière apparut. Ace relâcha alors la prise qu'il avait sur son poignet et s'éloigna légèrement en murmurant :

« Ca se voit que t'es bien une marine…

-T'insinues quoi là !?

-Juste que les marines sont des abrutis finis !

-Sur ce point là t'as pas tort ! »

Ace était trop étonné pour répondre, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'Haneko soit d'accord avec ça. Il se demandait comment c'était possible qu'une marine ne défende pas ses semblables. Quoi que, peut-être que…? Non, impossible comment la fille de Sengoku pourrait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, aimer les pirates et détester les marines, c'était impossible. Haneko, elle aussi était perdue, comme si elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, pourtant ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on dit sans le penser, alors pourquoi ?

Un long silence s'en suivit où les deux jeunes gens réfléchissaient. Ce silence sembla durer une éternité, puis un bruit ressemblant à un rugissement de fauves le brisa : _grooow_. C'était le bruit de leurs estomacs qui commençaient à s'impatienter, Ace et Haneko se regardèrent gênés puis détournèrent le regard l'un de l'autre, avant finalement de se mettre en route, oui, tous les deux, et en plus sans s'entretuer entre deux respirations où au détour d'un couloir. Au bout d'un moment Ace prit la parole.

« Au fait ?

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi tu as dit que j'avais raison tout à l'heure ?

-Parce que c'est le cas, les marines sont tous des abrutis finis !

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre ça de la bouche d'une marine…

-Je ne suis pas une marine, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais !

-Pourtant…

-Je sais je suis la fille de Sengoku, donc je devrais être une marine, mais non, je déteste les marines !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je trouve qu'ils ne font pas la justice, malgré ce qu'ils veulent faire croire !

Ace se tut, elle n'avait pas tort, même pas du tout tort. Mais quand même c'était très étrange, voire extrêmement étrange. Il se disait que s'il disait ça aux autres, personnes ne le croirait, faut dire aussi : la fille de l'amiral en chef de la marine, qui déteste les marines, ça fait bizarre !

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, ils finirent par arriver sur le pont, de là ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre bout du bateau. Ils leur restaient encore plusieurs bonnes minutes avant d'arriver et ils se posèrent tous deux des questions sur l'autre, alors autant les poser ces questions.

* * *

J'espere que ça vous plaît toujours, moi ca me plaît bien, je sais vous vous en fichez que ca me plaise ou non, et aprtez pas c'était pour rire. Bref, comme vous avez put le voir Ace et Haneko arrive à ne plus s'entretuer, déjà un grand progrès( C'est un petit pas pour eux, et une grande vague pour l'océan ).


	5. Question, question et encore question

**Titre :** Questions

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+

**Disclamer :** Malheureusement seul Haneko m'appartiens (j'attend la réponse de Oda pour les autres)

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**NDA :** Un peu en retard par rapport aux autres et je m'en excuse... pas !

**Réponse aux reviews :** Je remerci vraiment Lilo65 et Monkey. pour leurs reviews, qui franchement me fon très, très plaisir !

* * *

Ace et Haneko continuaient de marcher en direction de la cuisine, le chemin semblait interminable pour leurs pauvres petits estomacs malmenés par la faim qui grandissait de seconde en seconde. Pourtant ce n'était, pour une fois, pas cela qui préoccupait la jeune marine et le pirate, c'était justement l'autre. Ace, surtout, voulait en savoir plus sur Haneko, Haneko, elle, ne connaissait rien du passé d'Ace alors… Pourquoi ne pas se poser ces questions ? Tout simplement parce que aucun des deux n'osaient prendre la parole, finalement au bout d'un certain temps Ace finit par la prendre.

« Au fait ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es quoi si t'es ni une marine ni une pirate ?

-Ben, je suis neutre… Enfin, disons que je suis celle qui arrive à pousser Sengoku à bout !

-Ha ?

-Ouais j'adore embêter, c'est mon passe-temps favori !

-Et t'embête ton père ?

-C'est trop marrant, le moment que je préfère c'est quand il essaye de se contenir avant d'exploser !

-Tu fais quoi par exemple ?

-Tu vois il a une chèvre…

-Ouais…

-Ben un jour il avait reçu des papiers super importants, donc je devais m'occuper de la chèvre à sa place, rien de plus ennuyant je te jure… Et au bout d'un moment la chèvre n'avait plus de journal à manger…

-Et ?

-Et je me suis glissée en douce dans son bureau avant de chiper les papiers, et je les ai faits manger à la chèvre…

-T'as du te faire passer un savon !

-Non, penses-tu… Seulement trois heures d'entraînement intensif et depuis j'ai plus accès à son bureau, va savoir pourquoi…

-T'as le don de t'attirer des ennuies

-On me le dit souvent, au fait, et toi, avant de devenir pirate, tu faisais quoi ?

-Je m'entrainai pour le devenir avec Luffy !

-Luffy, Luffy… Ce serait pas le petit fils de Garp ?

-Tu connais Luffy ?!

-Non, mais je connais Garp !

-Ha d'acc'…

-Et sinon, comment t'as fait pour rentrer dans l'équipage du grand Barbe Blanche ?

-Ben en fait au début j'avais mon propre équipage : « Les Spades Pirates ». On à fait parler de nous et un jour j'ai affronté Jinbei, puis je sais plus trop comment mais je me suis retrouvé sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche…

Ils continuèrent ainsi à se poser des questions sur leur passé, leurs ami(e)s et beaucoup d'autres choses. Se rendant compte qu'ils avaient plus de choses en commun que ce qu'on pourrait penser. Parmi ces choses on peut compter le fait que tous deux et la viande ça faisait un, qu'ils ont tous deux eu une enfance difficile. Certes l'enfance de Haneko avait été moins dure que celle d'Ace, mais elle n'avait jamais d'amis à cause du statut de son père. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais pu sortir de chez elle. Ace lui, lui racontait ses aventures avec Luffy, le fait qu'il devait chasser pour se nourrir, l'histoire de Sabo, son troisième frère tué par un Dragon Celeste. Ils se disaient que tous deux les détestaient ces fameux Dragons Célestes.

Bref ils se découvraient beaucoup de points communs, et plus ils parlaient, plus ils en découvraient, mais surtout plus ils s'appréciaient mutuellement. Est-ce qu'une amitié pourrait enfin apparaitre entre eux ? Suspens… (Je sais normalement on dit ça à la fin) Là le plus incroyable se produisit, alors qu'un silence venait à peine de s'installer, tous deux se sourirent, un sourire tendre et amical. Et alors que tous deux venaient de poser toutes les questions qui trottaient dans leurs têtes sur l'autre, Ace se posa une dernière mais certainement ultime question : « Est-ce que tu vas rester ? ». Haneko ne répondit rien, elle ne savait pas. D'un côté elle en avait très envie, rester et pouvoir enfin goûter à la liberté. Mais d'un autre côté il y avait son père, Jinbei et les autres… Alors quoi ? Pouvait-elle abandonner sa vie, et en démarrer une nouvelle, en tant que pirate ?

« Alors ? S'impatienta Ace.

-Je n'en sais rien… Lui avoua-t-elle. »

Le visage d'Ace se ferma presque instantanément, plus aucune expression n'était visible. Haneko elle, avait très envie de rester, et puis un petit séjour en tant que pirate ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Enfin, elle trouva la solution, elle allait rester jusqu'à la prochaine escale, et une fois sur la prochaine île, elle se déciderait. Même si au plus profond d'elle-même son choix était déjà fait.

Haneko passa devant Ace le stoppant dans sa marche, celui-ci se stoppa net ne voulant pas la bousculer, et releva légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Haneko qui le regardait dans les yeux. « Je pense que je vais rester au moins jusqu'à la prochaine escale » lui lança-t-elle. Ace ne savait pas comment réagir, la prochaine escale ? D'après Marco ce serait dans un peu plus d'un mois, il aurait donc le temps de la décider à rester !

Ils purent enfin se remettre en route vers la cuisine qui d'après les rires que l'on pouvait entendre ne se trouvait plus bien loin, encore une chose nouvelle pour Haneko, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre rire, sauf quand elle enquiquinait Sengoku mais ça, c'est un cas à part. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une grand porte en bois sombre, Ace la poussa et tous les pirates présents d'détournèrent leurs regards vers eux.

Ace entra, suivi de Haneko qui ne tenait pas à ce faire plus remarquer, quand quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle. C'était Marie, l'infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle à l'infirmerie. Elles se saluèrent rapidement et Marie invita Haneko à venir manger avec elle et les autres infirmières, Haneko accepta la proposition et suivie Marie qui la conduisit à une table où se trouvait déjà d'autres filles. Marie présenta Haneko et toutes deux s'assirent. Quand l'une des infirmières posa une question, qui n'était pas une trop mauvaise idée.

« Et si on faisait une petite pyjama party pour fêter la venue d'Haneko ?

-Ouais, super idée ! S'exclamèrent toutes les autres infirmières.

-Une… Pyjama party ? Demanda Haneko.

-Ben oui !

-C'est quoi ? Demanda finalement Haneko. »

Les infirmières fixèrent un moment Haneko se demandant si elle était sérieuse, voyant que oui, elles lui expliquèrent ce que c'était, et c'est avec une grande joie qu'Haneko accepta !

* * *

Comme vous avez put le voir au début il y un long dialogue, j'espere que ca ne vous aura pas gênez, et puis j'men fiche je fais c'que j'veux. Sinon, petit quizz... Si Haneko adore embêter, qui va-t-elle embêter vu qu'il n'y à pas Sengoku ? Mistère...

Ha sinon désolé si le chapitre est plus court...


	6. Un papier et un gage

**Titre :** Un papier et un gage

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+

**Disclamer :** J'ai eu une réponse négative à ma demande pour les avoir, donc seul Haneko m'appartiens.

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**NDA : **Et voila la suite en esperant que ça vous plaira...

Réponse aux reviews : Je te remercie Monkey. de me suivre depuis le début et aussi pour ces reviews très encourageantes merci.

* * *

Le repas continua normalement, les infirmières discutaient, Haneko écoutait et les autres, eux, criaient, se disputaient pour un bout de viande et j'en passe. On aurait dit que seules les infirmières savaient se tenir correctement à table. Mis à part tous ces petits détails le repas se passait très bien : Haneko c'était rapidement fait accepter par les infirmières, et jusqu'à présent aucune table n'avait été renversée et aucun mur brisé. Bref, un repas génial !

Le repas ce termina et les filles conclurent qu'elles se retrouveraient dans la chambre de Gladys, la chef des infirmières, pour la pyjama party à 20h00. Marie partit donc avec Haneko pour lui montrer où se trouvait cette chambre. Relativement facile, à côté de l'infirmerie. Enfin, fallait-il encore savoir où elle se trouvait, chose qu'Haneko, bien évidemment, n'avait pas retenue. Heureusement que l'infirmerie pouvait se repérer facilement grâce à sa décoration, qui aurait fait penser à un hôpital.

Une fois le repérage fait Haneko, se retrouva seule, Marie étant partie on ne sait où. Haneko commençait à se poser une question cruciale qui était une question de vie ou de mort pour elle : « Qui je vais embêter moi, si y a pas Pa' ? » C'est en réfléchissant à cela qu'elle réussit, plus par chance qu'autre chose à trouver sa chambre.

En entrant elle prit une des feuilles de papier, qui était posée sur le bureau et prit dans le même geste un crayon qui traînait dans sa poche. Elle alla s'assoir puis se mit à écrire les noms des personnes qu'elle connaissait sur le Moby.

_-Marco _

_-Ace _

_-Satch_

Même s'ils n'étaient que trois, c'étaient les trois avec qui elle avait eu l'occasion d'interagir au moins une fois. Puis semblant peser le pour et le contre elle se mit à réécrire les noms des commandants dans un ordre différent et en rajoutant des choses après.

_-Ace : Point positif : Il s'endort ce qui peut m'aider._

_Point négatif : Il à manger le pyro-fruit, il a tendance à s'énerver rapidement quand on le provoque. _

_Bilan : Non, il ne faut pas gâcher un début d'amitié, d'autant plus que je risque de me retrouver avec le feu au cul, littéralement parlant. _

_-Satch : Point positif : D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ce serait « légèrement » un pervers, je pourrais utiliser mon charme sur lui. _

_Point négatif : Il à l'air un peu je-m'en-foutiste, il n'est ni bête ni naïf et lui aussi semble bien aimer jouer des tours aux autres._

_Bilan : Non, il irait mieux dans le rôle de complice ou celui qui me couvre après une gaffe. En plus il risquerait de se venger en me jouant lui aussi un mauvais tour…_

_-Marco : Point positif : Il est très calme et s'énerve difficilement, son fruit du démon me fait déjà penser à une blague._

_Point négatif : Quand il s'énerve on morfle !_

_Bilan : C'est lui, c'est lui que je vais embêter (rire diabolique) Pourquoi j'écris ça moi ?_

Haneko relue une fois ce qu'elle avait marqué sur la feuille et un sourire éclaira son visage. Décidemment Marco allait en voir de toutes les couleurs, ça oui !

Haneko détourna son regard vers une horloge qui indiquait 19h45, elle se leva et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle pensait être l'infirmerie. Finalement, Haneko finit par arriver à destination et miracle pile à l'heure. Elle se demandait si les autres étaient déjà dedans ou pas, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six milles façons de le savoir.

Elle poussa la porte, et découvrit qu'il manquait encore quelques infirmières, à son plus grand bonheur d'ailleurs. Elle alla s'assoir sur l'un des coussins prévus pour l'occasion. Quand tout le monde fut enfin arrivé et installé Gladys se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait dans la tenue d'Haneko.

« Haneko, une soirée pyjama, c'est censé se faire en pyjama ! Soupira-t-elle.

-J'en ai pas, j'te rappelle, que quand vous m'avez emmenée sur le bateau j'en avais pas… »

Ce fut comme une révélation pour les infirmières, c'est vrai qu'Haneko n'avait pas d'affaires autres que celles qu'elle portait quand on l'a trouvée, de plus théoriquement Haneko n'était pas sur le bateau de son plein gré. Les infirmières se remettant de l'information, dont Haneko venait de leur faire part, se rendirent vraiment compte de la situation de la jeune fille : Elle n'était pas là de son plein gré, elle avait un certain manque de connaissance (ce qu'est une pyjama party), et pour conclure elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre que les affaires qu'elle portait en ce moment même.

Les infirmières regardaient Haneko avec des yeux ronds comme si celle-ci leur avait annoncées la fin du monde. Haneko, elle, les regardait sans vraiment comprendre leur expression. En y réfléchissant c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre, même chez elle, chose qui posait parfois problème lorsque ces habits était vraiment trop sales.

Dès que le déclic fut passé et que Haneko leur ait expliqué que de toute façon même si elle avait pu faire ses valises elle n'aurait rien eu d'autre que ça, la pyjama party put commencer. Gladys lança que la soirée commencerait avec le jeu d'action ou vérité.

Gladys se leva et alla chercher quelque chose, pendant ce temps les infirmières se mettaient en cercle, Haneko se rapprocha de Marie en lui demandant ce qu'était ce jeu. Marie était très étonnée qu'Haneko ne le connaisse pas, mais elle lui expliqua les règles : Que quelqu'un faisait tourner une bouteille et que la personne sur qui le bouchon était tombé devait dire si elle faisait une action ou si elle répondait à une question : vérité. Quand Gladys fut de retour, elle s'assit et posa une bouteille vide au centre du cercle précédemment formé.

Gladys fut la première à faire tourner la bouteille, qui comme par hasard s'arrêta sur Haneko. Celle-ci répondit vérité (elle avait trop la flemme de faire action).

« J'aimerai bien savoir…

-Hum ?

-Si tu t'amuses chez toi ?

-La plus part du temps non.

-Tu t'amuses jamais ! S'était écriées en une seule voix les infirmières.

-Ben sauf quand j'embête Sengoku ! »

Les infirmières ne posèrent pas plus de questions. C'était à présent au tour d'Haneko de lancer la bouteille, bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Marie. Celle-ci demanda vérité, Haneko n'avait aucune idée de questions, elle lui demanda simplement depuis quand elle était ici, celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle était la depuis deux ans. Le jeu continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la bouteille retombe sur Haneko, elle en avait un peu mare des questions elle demanda donc action. Gladys, qui avait lancé la bouteille, sourit, un sourire sadique qui fit déglutir Haneko. Gladys s'approcha d'Haneko et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, Haneko la regarda en lui lançant un regard noir puis finit par accepter, après tout, tous les défis sont bons à relever. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers le couloir suivie des autres infirmières curieuses de savoir si elle allait réussir.

* * *

Les paris sont lanssé que va t-il se passé dorenavant, que va faire Haneko ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre...Ou pas !


	7. Pyjama party

**Titre :** La pyjama partiy

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+ voir T (je connais pas très bien les ratings)

**Disclamer :** Ils sont tous à moi (Ha, tien Oda sensei _BAM_) Oda : Ils sont à moi ! sauf Haneko...

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**Réponse au review : **Cette fois-ci je remercie : Monkey. (ça deviens une habitude) ! Karo, et Hermione Jane Rogue ! Sinon petit annonce, nous avons parmie nous une voyante... LILO65 qui avait bien compris... Mais je n'en dis pas plus, non mais !

* * *

Haneko continuait de marcher suivie des autres infirmières, arrivée devant une porte en particulier elle s'arrêta. Elle souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle tendit ses bras en avant et ferma les yeux. Elle était rentrée dans la chambre d'Ace, celui-ci, ne s'était même pas réveillé malgré les nombreuses fois où Haneko avait bien failli crier à force de se prendre les pieds dans les différents meubles et autres affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce.

Arrivée à la hauteur d'Ace elle lui colla un coup de poing. Ace se réveilla en sursaut et regarda Haneko en commençant à l'engueuler, quand enfin, il vu qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, il crut qu'elle était somnambule. Ace se rallongea et Haneko vînt s'allonger contre lui, la tête sur son torse, les yeux clos, Ace rougissait énormément et avait les yeux grands ouverts. Haneko, elle, maudissait intérieurement celle qui l'obligeait à faire ça, à savoir Gladys qui en ce moment était en train de pouffer de rire en concert avec les autres infirmières.

Au bout de dix minutes Haneko se leva sous le regard intrigué d'Ace qui ne cessait de la contempler depuis qu'elle s'était allongée à ses côtés. Oui, car Ace en avait un peu profité, ainsi il avait passé sa main dans les cheveux de la belle endormie dans un geste que l'on aurait pu qualifier… d'attentionné ? Mais revenons au moment présent : Haneko s'était relevée et elle vînt faire un petit baiser sur la joue du beau brun, qui sur le coup avait littéralement écarquillé les yeux qu'il avait précédemment légèrement refermés.

Après cela Haneko ressortie de la chambre toujours en faisant la somnambule, elle avait les joues d'un rouge écarlate et ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés. Quand elle fut dans le couloir elle jeta un regard assassin vers Gladys qui essayait de retenir un fou rire, comme les autres filles d'ailleurs.

Les filles retournèrent dans la chambre et finalement arrêtèrent le jeu d'action ou vérité, comme par hasard c'était à ce moment que ça s'arrêtait alors qu'il y avait des chances pour que la bouteille tombe sur Gladys… Il était maintenant minuit, les filles étaient sorties sur le pont pour se faire un petit bain au clair de lune. Elles avaient toutes sauté à l'eau, toutes sans exception. La baignade se passait très bien, Haneko essayait de noyer Gladys, Marie aidait sa nouvelle amie, à savoir Haneko, à couler la chef des infirmières (pour ceux qui aurait un trou de mémoire c'est toujours Gladys), quand aux autres elles discutaient, s'éclaboussaient ou essayaient, elles aussi, de se couler, bref quelque chose de normal.

Quand enfin elles remontèrent à bord du Moby Dick il était trois heures du matin. Les infirmières décidèrent donc que pour être plus tranquilles elles mangeraient maintenant. Haneko personnellement n'était pas contre, tant qu'elle mangeait, y avait pas de souci…

Dans la cuisine les infirmières faisaient plus de bruit que tout l'équipage réuni. Tout le monde mangeait comme c'est pas permis, même Haneko (les mauvaises habitudes s'apprennent vite). Elles faisaient tellement de bruit que Marco finit par débarquer dans la cuisine.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Qu'esch qui che pache ?(Qu'est ce qui se passe ?) Ha ! Décholé Marcho ! (Désolé Marco !) Avait essayé d'articuler Haneko entre deux morceaux de viande qu'elle mangeait.

-Faites moins de bruit ont n'arrivent pas à dormir ! »

Haneko avait eu une idée tout à coup, c'est vrai après tout pourquoi ne pas l'embêter tout de suite le « poulet grillé ». Elle le regarda donc avec des yeux ronds, Marco le remarqua et détourna son attention sur elle.

« T'as dis quoi ? demanda Haneko perplexe.

-J'ai dit qu'on arrivait pas à dormir !

-ON !?

-Quoi « on » ?

-Ben t'as dis ON arrive pas à dormir…

-Et alors ?

-Y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ton lit !? »

Marco se figea, les autres fixaient Marco et Haneko attendant visiblement une réponse. Gladys murmura quelque chose à Marie, cette dernière sourit et sortit discrètement de la salle. Marco, lui, fixait Haneko ne trouvant rien d'intelligent à répondre. Pendant ce temps Gladys avait chuchotée à d'autres infirmières quelque chose, qui elle-même avait fait passer aux autres et ainsi de suite. Haneko, elle, s'emblait avoir compris ce qu'était allé faire Marie. Avant que Gladys n'ait pu le faire Haneko se leva et se positionna avec un regard et un sourire provocateur devant Marco. Celui-ci déglutit devant la mine plus que provocatrice que lui lançait Haneko, et ne réussit qu'à bégayer un petit : « Nn-non » puis Haneko posa LA question.

« Alors… Ca ne te gênerait pas si on allait vérifier…?

-Bien sûr que non, je n'ai rien à cacher. » Marco semblait s'être ressaisi en disant cela.

Les infirmières se sourirent, oui, Haneko avait compris. Tout ce beau petit monde partit donc jusque devant une porte où un phénix bleu avait était gravé, la chambre de Marco. Celui-ci était passé devant depuis déjà un bon moment (ben oui Haneko savait pas où c'était) et poussa la porte. Toutes les infirmières regardèrent à l'intérieur avec un grand sourire, Haneko, elle, regardait Marco avec un sourire accusateur, Marco lui était statufié. Là devant eux Marie s'était allongée sur le lit dans une position un peu trop aguicheuse au goût du commandent.

Au final les infirmières retournèrent dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Une fois à la cuisine elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient fini tout ce qu'elles avaient prévu pour la soirée. D'ailleurs il était maintenant cinq heures du matin, l'heure d'aller se coucher au grand détriment de toutes, mais Haneko avait encore une idée. Elle voulait encore s'amuser, jouer, faire la folle. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait s'amuser autant après tout, elle proposa donc une partie de cache-cache. Les infirmières acceptèrent et pour son plus grand malheur ce fut à elle de compter.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle avait réussi à trouver toutes les infirmières, toutes ? Non ! Il manquait Marie et Gladys, décidemment ces deux là alors… Elle marcha donc dans les couloirs puis pour une raison quelconque s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Ace, elle regarda à l'intérieur par le hublot qu'il y avait sur la porte et vit Marie et Gladys sous son lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elles n'avaient pas un petit faible pour celui-ci.

Elle arrêta de regarder par le hublot et vit arriver Satch. « Parfait » pansa-t-elle. Elle s'approcha de ce dernier et lui expliqua la situation en lui proposant de jouer un tour à Ace, celui-ci accepta la proposition et toqua à la porte du commandant de la deuxième division. Rien, il n'avait certainement pas entendu, il retoqua donc, toujours rien, c'est qu'il à le sommeil lourd le Ace. Dans un soupir Satch ouvrit brusquement la porte qui vînt s'écraser dans un bruit fracassant contre le bois. Ace se réveilla doucement en observant Satch, Haneko se cachait derrière et fit signe à Marie et Gladys de sortir, pendant que Satch commençait à parler assez fort pour que Ace comprenne bien ce qu'il lui disait.

« Ben Ace t'as du succès dis donc !

-Hein ? Demanda Ace encore dans les vapes »

Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit Haneko, Gladys et Marie repartirent voir les autres infirmières en ricanant. Oui, décidemment c'était la meilleure soirée qu'Haneko n'avait jamais passée. Une fois que tout le monde fut réuni, chacune partit de son côté pour dormir. Il devait être six heures, à quelque chose près.

Haneko avait réussi à retrouver sa chambre, elle y entra en ayant le reflexe de vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre. Elle alla devant un miroir qui avait été posé sur l'une des commodes. Elle contempla quelques minutes son reflet avant d'aller se coucher dans son lit et de s'endormir, bercée par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est pas de moi mais de Avis672, le mérite de ce chapitre ne me reviens pas il revien de droit à Avis672. Donc ses fan ne me tapez pas sur les doits. Je tiens d'ailleur à dire que je ne garderait pas la lettre d'excuse que j'ai faite, donc je m'excuse maintenant. Il faut que vous sachiez que ce chapitre est le plus dûr qu'elle est fait dans sa fic. Vu que ma lettre t'était adressé et que tu la lus je ne vois pas l'intèret de la garder, sache seulement que se genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus pour ma part en tout cas !


	8. LE cauchemar

**Titre :** LE cauchemar

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+ voir par momennt peut être T

**Disclamer :** Les personnage ne m'appartinne pas, ils sont à Oda, **SAUF** Haneko qui et à moi !

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**Réponse aux reviews (IMPORTANT) :** Je précise à Graou-girl et Hermione Jane Rogue que le problème avec Avis672 est réglé. Effectivement, une amie qui était venu chez moi m'avez donnez ces idée pour le chapitre. Je ne me suis pas méfiée mais effectivement, il se trouve qu'elles avaient elles même étaient prise sur Avis672. Je vous le dis immèdiatement, je me suis déjà expliquée et excusée au près de Avis672. Voilà, donc me tuer pas, ce genre de chose ne se reproduira plus. Et les autres chapitre sont le fruit de mon entière imagination et pas d'une amie ou autre.

* * *

_Haneko se leva, elle était dans une salle pleine de miroirs, dans ces miroirs son reflet. Elle s'avança et s'approcha de l'un deux, ses doigts l'effleurèrent et un grand cri aigu se fit entendre. Haneko essayait de se boucher les oreilles avec les mains, elle zigzaguait et finit par tomber par terre au centre de la pièce. Haneko essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de reprendre son souffle qu'elle avait rapidement perdu à force de se contracter. _

_Quand enfin elle eut réussi à se calmer elle se redressa légèrement de façon à venir dans une position assise. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il y avait quelque chose dans un des miroirs. Haneko se rapprocha de celui-ci et reconnut des flammes, un village en flamme, des enfants en pleurs, des corps sans vie baignant dans leur propre sang, les survivants essayant de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ce massacre. Elle se retourna et constata que tous les miroirs avaient la même image. Puis, dans l'épaisseur d'une fumée noire, un sourire sadique, et des yeux rouges vifs. Cette personne avait une cape noire recouvrant le haut de son visage, dans sa main droite, un poignard couvert du sang des innocents. Haneko cria un énorme « NON ! », et ne voulant plus voir ce massacre, elle se rua dans le miroir le plus proche. A sa grande surprise elle le traversa et se retrouva face à cette personne. _

_Celle-ci observa Haneko avant de se mettre en position de combat. Haneko prit son poignard dans le but de tuer cette personne. Après une lutte acharnée, Haneko saignant de partout tomba à genoux. Son adversaire s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant la main et prit la parole._

_« Viens !_

_-Où et pourquoi ?_

_-Faire équipe avec moi, et par ce que nous ne sommes qu'un !_

_-Va te faire !_

_-Comme tu voudras… »_

_Un poignard apparut dans la main droite du garçon qui commença avec celui-ci à tracer une ligne sur son propre bras. Haneko criait de douleur, elle tourna la tête vers son bras gauche et vit une traînée de sang. Le garçon ne s'arrêtant pas là, continua ainsi à faire parcourir la lame de son poignard le long de ses membres. Instantanément des lacérations apparaissaient sur le corps d'Haneko qui souffrait de douleur. Quand le garçon en eut marre de ce petit jeu, le poignard disparut et le garçon souleva Haneko par un bras._

_Tous deux se faisaient à présent face, les jambes d'Haneko tremblaient et manquaient de se dérober sous le poids de la jeune fille, tandis que le garçon, lui, semblait au mieux de sa forme. Aucun bruit, seul le silence les entourait, le garçon finit par reprendre la parole. _

_« Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'admettre ?_

_-Ca ne te regarde pas !_

_-Très bien mais dis moi, à ton avis, lequel de nous deux est le plus fort ? »_

_Sur ces mots il s'était élancé sur Haneko, qui reçut le coup sans pouvoir l'éviter, elle se retrouva à quatre pattes par terre en crachant du sang. Ne s'arrêtant pas à ce simple petit geste, il lui mit un coup de pied au niveau de la colonne vertébrale la faisant tomber à plat ventre, à peine eut-elle touché terre qu'il lui mit un autre coup cette fois-ci dans les cotes la projetant contre une maison qui manqua de s'effondrer sous le choc. Le garçon souriait, un de ses sourires sadiques dont lui seul avait le secret, puis disparut en poussière. _

_Une femme habillée avec un voile blanc apparut devant Haneko. Cette femme avait elle aussi les yeux rouges mais ses cheveux à elle étaient blonds, d'un blond couleur miel très agréable à regarder. La femme pris Haneko dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Haneko souriait et lança à voix basse un mot qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé depuis de nombreuses années : « Maman » A l'entente de ce nom la femme se serra un peu plus contre elle. _

_Haneko releva la tête et vit le visage d'ange de sa mère se faire recouvrir d'une capuche noire, son sourire doucereux et aimant transformé en un sourire sadique, ça ne pouvait pas être sa mère… Mais encore le garçon. _

Haneko se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante et tremblante. Un cauchemar, c'était juste un cauchemar ! Se répétait-elle. Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite, et vit par le hublot de sa chambre qu'il faisait grand jour. Haneko pourtant, n'avait aucune envie de sortir sur le pont. Elle se rallongea essayant toujours de se calmer.

Dix minutes plus tard, ses tremblements ne voulaient cesser. Ce fut d'ailleurs seulement maintenant qu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait une salle d'eau. Elle se déshabilla et se dirigea donc vers celle-ci. Puis elle se mit sous une douche froide, dans le but de se détendre.

Haneko était sous sa douche, ça lui faisait un bien fou. Certes l'eau était glacée mais au moins ça lui faisait oublier ce cauchemar qui, à son goût, avait été beaucoup trop long. L'eau dégoulinait le long de son visage, collant ses cheveux à celui-ci.

Sur le pont du bateau une tout autre affaire était en cause. Ace discutait avec Satch d'un air sérieux. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'ils parlaient d'Haneko !

« Il est déjà quatre heure de l'après-midi ! S'exclama Ace.

-J'espère qu'il lui est rien arrivé !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive ?

-J'en sais rien, n'empêche c'est bizarre !

-On fait quoi ?

-Et si on allait vérifier ! Proposa Satch. »

Ace accepta et ils se dirigèrent tout deux en marchant vers la chambre d'Haneko. Ils marchaient à une vitesse folle, si bien que l'on aurait dit qu'ils couraient au lieu de marcher. Pardon, je rectifie ma phrase, ils couraient vers la chambre d'Haneko.

Pendant ce temps Haneko sortait de la douche ruisselante d'eau. Attrapant une serviette elle s'essuya rapidement les cheveux puis le corps. Dès qu'elle fut à peu près sèche elle se rendit compte que ses vêtements se trouvaient sous son lit dans l'autre pièce (pourquoi sous son lit, en réalité j'en sais rien). Haneko soupira, se demandant comment elle pouvait être aussi tête en l'air.

Ace et Satch de leur côté étaient enfin arrivés devant la chambre d'Haneko. Satch toqua une première fois mais personne ne répondit, c'est vrai qu'Haneko, depuis la salle de bain ne pouvait rien entendre. Ace, n'attendant pas plus défonça la porte. Dans la pièce il n'y avait personne, pas un chat, niet. Ils se regardèrent, puis tournèrent en même temps leurs regards vers la salle d'eau.

Haneko avait entendu du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte et s'était mise en position de combat. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle dut éviter une porte qui fonçait droit sur elle, porte qu'elle faillit se prendre dans la tête, il y aurait eu trois MILLIMETRES en moins elle n'avait plus de crâne, ou au mieux une énorme bosse.

Satch et Ace venaient effectivement de défoncer la seconde porte à coup de pied. Haneko leur jeta un regard noir, ne se préoccupant absolument pas de l'accoutrement dans lequel elle se trouvait, à savoir une simple serviette de bain.


	9. Aveux

Haneko regardait Ace et Satch, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Ace avait l'air soulagé qu'elle aille bien. Satch, lui, avait l'air de profiter de la vue qu'Haneko lui offrait, sa serviette commençant à descendre légèrement. Ace commença à tirer Satch par le bras voyant qu'Haneko n'appréciait pas du tout leur irruption dans la pièce. Effectivement, Haneko avait les poings fermés, et une belle veine sur la tempe.

« Satch, on y va !

-Non, attend encore un peu… »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Haneko réalisa que sa serviette menaçait de révéler sa poitrine, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et en même tant qu'elle retenait le tissu, elle mit un coup de poing, magistral, sur la tête de Satch en criant que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un pervers. Ace soupira tandis qu'Haneko les priait plus ou moins gentiment de, je cite : Bien vouloir dégager de sa vue s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle les jette par dessus bord ! Ace voyant qu'elle ne plaisantait, absolument pas, traîna son ami, assommé par le coup, en dehors de la salle de bain.

Haneko elle aussi, sortit pour chercher ses affaires toujours sous le lit, Ace l'observait se demandant pourquoi avoir laissé ses vêtements sous son lit. Il fit d'ailleurs la remarque à Haneko qui lui répondit qu'elle se posait la même question.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain se changeant, heureusement Ace, lui, n'était pas pervers, ou du moins pas autant que Satch. Tant mieux pour lui d'ailleurs, car Haneko DETESTAIT les pervers, enfin, Satch était l'exception à la règle, lui, elle l'aimait bien.

Quand Haneko ressortit changée, Satch reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Celui-ci remarqua Ace mais, malheureusement pour lui, pas Haneko. Toujours d'un air endormi il sourit à Ace en lui passant sa main dans les cheveux.

«Ha, Ace si tu savais qu'elle rêve merveilleux je viens de faire… S'exclama Satch, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

-Ha bon, quoi ? Demanda innocemment Ace.

-Je rêvais qu'Haneko n'était entourée que d'une serviette, et que cette dernière tombait laissant voir sa… Enfin, je vais pas te faire un dessin ! »

Une aura extrêmement menaçante s'éleva dans l'air, Satch tourna la tête vers la source des ces mauvaises ondes, arrêtant immédiatement de sourire, voyant la source de son fantasme. Haneko quant à elle, avait une veine bien grosse aux nivaux de la tempe, un sourire forcé découvrant ses dents blanches et des mèches noires tombant sur ses yeux rouges vraiment très, très, très vifs. En ce moment Haneko ressemblait à un démon, sa voix mielleuse s'élevant dans les airs provocant des frissons chez Satch.

« Ha oui ? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix toujours aussi mielleuse. »

Ace, lui, n'avait pas bougé, fixant la scène d'un air hautement amusé. Satch déglutit avec difficulté et préféra s'éclipser, contournant Haneko dont l'aura était devenue étrangement meurtrière, il atteignit la sortie et partit comme une fusée en direction du pont. Haneko referma la porte de sa chambre, ayant, sur le coup, complètement oublié qu'Ace était toujours dans la chambre.

Se retournant elle remarqua, enfin, qu'Ace était assis sur son lit. Soupirant elle lui demanda de bien vouloir sortir de sa chambre. Ace lui répondit qu'avant, il fallait qu'il lui parle, et que c'était important. Haneko vînt donc s'assoir à côté d'Ace sur le lit toute ouïe, bien que très ennuyée en même temps.

« On était venu parce qu'on s'inquiétait pour toi…

-Ben fallait pas ! S'exclama Haneko.

-Tu sais qu'elle l'heure il est ? » Demanda Ace.

Haneko regarda la pendule de sa chambre et vit qu'elle affichait maintenant cinq heures. Haneko ouvrit de grands yeux, se demandant pourquoi elle avait dormi si longtemps. Soudain, son cauchemar lui revînt en mémoire, c'est qu'elle l'avait oublié avec l'intervention de ces deux idiots. Soupirant, elle trembla se souvenant des événements qui s'étaient produits lors de ce cauchemar.

Ace le remarquant se rapprocha d'elle. Il devait savoir ce qui arrivait à Haneko. Il n'était pas psy mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de savoir qu'il fallait qu'Haneko en parle pour se sentir mieux. Il prit donc la parole.

« Il t'es arrivée quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

-Non, rien de grave… Juste un cauchemar…

-C'est pas un simple cauchemar qui te met dans un tel état, quand même ! »

Haneko releva des yeux humides vers lui, lui faisant comprendre que si. Ace dans un reflexe la prit dans ses bras, Haneko se serra d'elle-même contre le torse chaud du commandant. Ace lui demanda alors de lui dire tous ce qui s'était passé. Haneko lui raconta tout, le village en flamme, le garçon avec la capuche, sa mère, tout.

Ace après l'avoir attentivement écoutée comprit, qu'effectivement Haneko avait raison d'être dans cet état. Lui aussi, voulait lui avouer quelque chose, mais le moment était vraiment trop mal choisi, il décida donc d'attendre.

Prenant Haneko par les épaules, il la plaça de façon à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Haneko arrêta sur le coup de trembler. Ses yeux fermés, elle souriait. Un sourire heureux, un de ces sourires qu'ont les enfants quand on leur offre un nouveau jouet (NON ! Haneko ne prend pas Ace pour un jouet ! C'est pour le sourire que je mets ça, quoi que…)

Arrêtant son petit baiser Ace regarda Haneko dans les yeux, celle-ci les avait rouverts au moment où elle n'avait plus sentit les douces lèvres du commandant. Ace glissa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux, encore mouillé, d'Haneko. Tout deux se regardaient yeux dans les yeux, rapprochant inconsciemment leurs visages l'un de l'autre.

Puis quelqu'un, qu'Haneko avait un peu trop vu aujourd'hui, toqua à la porte. C'était Satch, celui là alors ! Ace retira sa main des cheveux de la jeune fille en s'éloignant. Haneko, elle se retenait de ne pas aller donner un bon coup de poing au commandant de la troisième flotte. Ses dernières barrières ayant sautées, Haneko se leva pour aller donner une bonne correction à Satch, Ace semblant aussi énervé qu'Haneko se leva dans le même but. Vous l'aurez compris Ace et Haneko comptaient mettre une raclée à Satch, en tous cas jusqu'à ce que celui-ci prononce une phrase, qui calma immédiatement les deux jeunes : « Le repas est servi ! ». Tous ça avait effectivement duré deux heures, il était donc maintenant sept heures. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que deux fusées sortent de la chambre d'Haneko et se dirigent vers la salle à manger.

Le repas se passa relativement normalement, si on inclut, grande bagarre entre Haneko et Gladys, Gladys qui avait eu le malheur, d'insinuer qu'Ace et Haneko sortaient ensemble. Heureusement, personne d'autre que les infirmières n'avait entendu.

Haneko était de retour dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur le lit. Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ace un peu plus tôt. Finalement, se fut avec un sourire joyeux qu'elle s'endormit bercée par le doux bruit des vagues.


	10. Rêve

**Titre :** Rêve

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+

**Disclamer :** Oda à encore refuser de me les donnait, y a qu'Haneko qui ai à moi ToT (non, reste, j't'adore Haneko reviens.)

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**Réponse au reviews : **

Hermione Jane Rogue : Merci de l'info, j'avais oublié ^^"

Monkey. : Rien que pour te faire plaisir, le nouveau chapitre !

Simili D Axel : Merci, et je fais durer le suspens pour le gars... Je suis diabolique MOUAHAHAHAHA !

* * *

_Haneko était sur une plage de sable blanc, allongée sur une serviette en… maillot ? Elle était des plus étonnée, elle ne se met jamais en maillot normalement ! Se redressant elle prit du temps pour observer l'endroit. Derrière elle, une forêt tropicale, sur les côtés, la plage à perte de vue, et devant elle, la mer et un couché de soleil. Le soleil reflétant une magnifique couleur rose sur l'océan. Et là, sortant de cette mer qui semblait sans fin : un corps ruisselant d'eau, Ace… (Attendez, ACE qu'est ce qui fou là lui !) Le beau brun s'approcha d'Haneko, s'asseyant à ses côtés, la serrant dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, son corps humide se collant à celui d'Haneko. Ace remontant sa tête fit face à Haneko, dans le même temps, il rapprochait ses lèvres des siennes et au moment où elles allaient pouvoir se sceller…_« Haneko, c'est l'heure ! » _Haneko tourna la tête… personne. Il y avait tout à coup une présence en moins, Ace avait disparu. Elle ferma les yeux sous l'étonnement._

Haneko se réveilla en papillonnant des yeux. Elle entendit toquer à sa porte, neuf heures du matin, elle soupira. Pour une fois qu'elle faisait un rêve cool.

« HANEKO, C'EST L'HEURE ! »

Cette fois ci, c'était un cri qui était passé à travers la porte, les voix de Gladys et Marie pour être plus précis. Elles faisaient bien la paire toutes les deux. Haneko se leva en grognant, elle ne pouvait pas aller les engueuler, sinon elles allaient vouloir savoir de quoi elle rêvait.

Sortant de sa chambre, elle les rejoignit. Toutes deux commencèrent à lui dire que c'était déjà la quinzième fois qu'elles toquaient. Au final, Marie et Gladys se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, oubliant de faire la morale à Haneko. Haneko, elle, n'écoutait que d'une oreille, bien plus occupée à comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ce rêve. La plage passe encore, mais rêver d'Ace ! Là, elle ne comprenait pas, c'est vrai qu'il était beau, fort, et qu'ils avaient des points communs, mais quand même. Mais c'est surtout qu'en fait elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de rêve. Le rêve le plus joyeux qu'elle avait fait avant celui là était comment dire…? Et puis je vais vous raconter son rêve, ça ira plus vite.

_Haneko courait sur une route très colorée, de chaque côté des sucettes, des lapins en chocolat et même des œufs de Pâques. Arrivée au bout de la route, elle tomba dans un bol de chocolat chaud, au bord de ce bol des chamalows, elle s'approcha d'un et croqua dedans, du sucre recouvrait sa bouche et…_

Et je préfère ne pas continuer sinon je n'en finirais jamais (et je me prendrai certainement un coup de poing signé Haneko). Elle frissonna en repensant au rêve que je viens de vous raconter, se demandant comment elle avait, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, pu rêver de _ça, _heureusement elle n'avait que trois ans à l'époque, encore heureux d'ailleurs_. _

Finalement après s'être posé tout un tas de question elle décida de ne plus y penser. Elles arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Haneko comme à son habitude alla s'assoir avec les autres infirmières. Le repas se passait dans le brouhaha habituel, à la fin du repas Barbe blanche demanda quelque chose à Marco.

«Combien de temps reste-il avant la prochaine escale Marco ?

-Un peu moins d'un mois père ! »

Barbe blanche commença à rire ainsi que tout l'équipage, Haneko ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et elle n'avait pas envie de le demander.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Haneko sortit sur le pont, une petit brise soufflait sur le visage de la jeune fille, l'air n'était ni trop froid ni trop chaud, à la température parfaite. Ace l'ayant suivie s'était positionné juste derrière elle. Finalement, il vînt s'accouder à la rambarde, à côté d'elle.

Haneko ne lui accorda pas un regard, elle préférait fixer l'océan. Ace s'inquiétait pour elle, depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de son cauchemar, il ne cessait de se poser des questions, il posa donc, celles qui étaient les plus importantes à son goût.

« T'as encore fais un cauchemar cette nuit ?

-Non, mais merci quand même.

-Au fait ?

-Quoi ?

-Qui c'était le gars avec la capuche ?

-Ce… C'est moi, enfin, non c'est pas moi, mais… C'est compliqué ! Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer. »

Ace sembla réfléchir quelque instant avant de regarder une nouvelle fois Haneko, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et puis il ne demandait que son nom, et elle, elle trouvait ça compliqué ! C'est malin tiens, maintenant Haneko avait l'air d'être de plus en plus mal.

Haneko partit dans sa chambre sans un seul regard pour le commandant, d'ailleurs celui-ci la suivit. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire hier. Mais comment lui avouer, c'était la question qu'Ace se posait en ce moment.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, mais Ace bien trop préoccupé par ses pensées ne le remarqua même pas. Si bien que quand il voulu entrer dans la chambre d'Haneko il se prit la porte dans le nez, n'ayant pas remarqué que le chambre était fermée.

Haneko qui avait entendu un bruit contre sa porte la rouvrit et ne put contenir un fou rire, en voyant Ace en train de se masser le nez. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air vraiment menaçant. Haneko n'en ayant que faire du regard qu'il lui lançait continuait de rire.

Ace commença à l'engueuler, lui disant que c'était de sa faute, que si elle n'avait pas fermé sa porte ça serait pas arrivé. Haneko se défendait en disant qu'il n'avait qu'à regarder où il allait. Une petite dispute s'en suivie. Si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient observés, en tous cas jusqu'à ce que ceux qui les espionnaient ne commencent à parler.

« Ha les disputes de couples ! S'exclama une voix bien connue d'Haneko.

-Preuve d'un réel amour ! »

Ace et Haneko tournèrent leurs têtes au ralenti, si bien qu'on aurait dit une scène sortie d'un des films de Tim Burton, vous savez avec la lumière sous les visages ! Ceux qui venaient de parler, à savoir Satch et Gladys, déglutirent avec difficulté.

Une course poursuite débuta entre les quatres, Haneko comptait cette fois ci vraiment, mais alors vraiment faire sa fête à Gladys. Quand à Satch, c'est Ace qui s'en occupait.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, même si Haneko n'avait pas réussi à attraper Gladys, elle était heureuse. Elle se réjouissait de passer encore un mois sur ce bateau. Elle avait même, par miracle, décidé de ne plus embêter Marco. En fait elle avait pris cette décision, après s'être faite accrochée en haut du grand mat par un certain poulet grillé. Va savoir pourquoi, bon, d'accord c'est vrai qu'elle avait fait semblant de confondre sa tête avec un ananas au repas, mais c'est quand même pas une raison !

Bref, c'est sur ces bonnes résolutions qu'Haneko décida de passer la nuit, ainsi que le reste de son temps sur le Moby Dick. Oui, vous l'avez compris, elle reste sur le Moby.


	11. Départ

**Titre :** Départ

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+

**Disclamer :** Il n'y a qu'Haneko qui m'appartiens

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**Réponse au review :**

Hermione Jane Rogue : Je suis choqué, et puis non en fait. (Moi aussi j'adoore le petit pervers-Satch)

Lilo65 : Merci, dans ce chapitre ils vont faire un grand pas en avant.

Monkey. : Désolé, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite.

Simili D Axel : Moi aussi j'appelle ça le paradis, mais t'imagine la fille de Sengoku qui rêve de bonbon...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Haneko était sur le bateau de Barbe blanche, elle avait déjà à plusieurs reprises montré de quoi elle était capable et s'était, ainsi, attirée le respect de beaucoup de personnes. Elle s'était aussi faite beaucoup d'ami(e)s dont Marie. Depuis, elle s'était étonnement rapprochée d'Ace, ses cauchemars avaient cessés laissant, à leur place, des rêves avec le commandant de la deuxième division. Haneko s'en était rendu compte il y a peu de temps : Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Ace aux poings ardents. Du côté d'Ace c'était identique, il était éperdument amoureux d'Haneko. Le problème était qu'aucun des deux n'osaient l'avouer à l'autre.

Une île était en vue, tout le monde était sur le pont. Ace et Haneko avaient décidé d'aller faire un petit tour en ville, rien que tous les deux. En ce moment même, ils étaient côte à côte et s'ils avaient su que l'un ressentait des sentiments pour l'autre, ils seraient déjà main dans la main.

Enfin, le bateau accosta. Ace et Haneko descendirent du bateau et se mirent à courir dans le but d'échapper à Gladys et Satch, qui ne voulaient rien rater de la promenade. Quand enfin, ils eurent réussi à les semer, ils purent reprendre un rythme normal.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes Ace arrêta Haneko. Il la fit se tourner vers lui, de façon à la regarder dans les yeux. Haneko l'observait ne comprenant pas son geste, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace prenne la parole, d'un ton très sérieux.

« Haneko, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, c'est très sérieux.

-Je t'écoute.

-Haneko, je veux que tu saches que je t'… »

Ace ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une balle avait frôlé leurs visages. Ils regardèrent en même temps qui avait fait ça, et ils virent des marines. Haneko attrapa Ace par le bras, l'obligeant à partir. Celui-ci la regarda étonné.

« Si jamais ils me reconnaissent l'équipage aura de sérieux ennuis ! Clarifia-t-elle.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça on sait se battre !

-Je sais, mais mon père serait capable d'envoyer les trois amiraux pour me récupérer ! »

Ace ne répondit rien, il avait compris, ça représenterait un trop grand danger s'ils remarquaient que c'était Haneko. D'autres balles les frôlèrent de nouveau, Ace lui n'avait aucun mal, mais Haneko elle, avait plusieurs légères coupures.

Ace voyant que les marines ne les laisseraient pas, attrapa Haneko par la taille la collant à lui, et grâce à son feu se propulsa sur le toit d'un bar. Malheureusement, le toit céda sous leur poids les faisant traverser le plafond.

Ils tombèrent sur le sol, Haneko toujours dans les bras d'Ace. Les marines étaient rentrés dans le bar et les encerclaient. Ace et Haneko se relevèrent, Ace avait, enfin, lâché Haneko et ils se mirent à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre.

Ce n'est qu'à se moment que les marines reconnurent Haneko. Ne pointant plus leurs armes sur elle, toutes étaient braquées sur Ace. Quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Je t'ai enfin, retrouvé Portgas. !

-Smoker ! S'était exclamés Ace et Haneko, complètement synchro.

-Ha tiens, Haneko !

-Quoi ? Demanda l'interpellée.

-Ton père a donné ordre à tous les marines de te ramener !

-Ok, mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Tu laisses Ace tranquille »

Smoker commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, de quel droit lui imposait-elle des conditions. Mais les ordres son les ordres et il finit par accepter. Haneko lança un regard désolé à Ace. Celui-ci devait au moins lui dire une dernière chose, chose qu'il décida de lui montrer au lieu de la lui dire.

Ace attrapa Haneko par le bras et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Haneko au début surprise, finit par fermer les yeux et participa au baiser, montrant ainsi à Ace que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Les marines, ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce trop abasourdis par ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Même Smoker avait laissé tomber ses cigares, les seuls à ne pas être choqués étaient justement ceux qui s'embrassaient de plus en plus passionnément.

Quand Smoker eut repris ses esprits il attrapa Haneko par le bras, l'obligeant à stopper le baiser. Lançant un regard noir au pirate, le colonel repartit avec ses hommes, trainant toujours Haneko par le bras.

Arrivée devant le bateau, Haneko, toujours retenue par Smoker, s'assit par terre avec une moue boudeuse. Smoker s'arrêta en soupirant lui demandant ce qu'elle avait. Elle lui répondit qu'elle voulait pas y aller. Smoker véritablement exaspéré par la jeune fille tira sur son bras, Haneko resta assise par terre, si bien que Smoker se retrouva à la trainer. Ce petit manège dura pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, où Smoker essayait de la trainer et où Haneko s'accrochait à ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas y aller. Finalement, sur les derniers mètres Haneko se leva époussetant la poussière qui s'était déposée sur ses vêtements et monta comme si de rien n'était sur le bateau.

A force de tourner elle finit par apercevoir Tashigi en train de s'entrainer. Haneko se dirigea vers celle-ci, la saluant. Tashigi fit de même, s'arrêtant dans son entrainement. Toutes deux commencèrent à parler riant de temps à autre, comme deux bonnes amies.

Smoker agacé, attrapa Haneko par le col et l'emmena dans une des chambres. Arrivé il la balança sans ménagement dans la pièce et lui dit que si elle sortait il y aurait beaucoup trop de risques. C'est donc boudeuse qu'Haneko s'assit sur le lit, regardant la mer par le hublot.

Le soir ce fut Smoker qui lui apporta à manger, il ne resta pas très longtemps avant de repartir. Le repas était des plus simples, de la viande et de la salade. Pourtant quelque chose clochait, elle commença à manger, le plat n'était pourtant pas empoisonné.

Non, ce qu'il y avait de bizarre était de ne pas avoir à se battre avec une torche humaine pour garder sa viande. Le fait qu'une certaine infirmière ne vous fasse pas de réflexion sur Ace et vous, de ne pas rigoler avec Marie lorsque Gladys finit la tête dans l'assiette avec une grosse bosse au sommet du crâne.

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'Haneko se rendit compte que ses ami(e)s allaient lui manquer, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Haneko se rendit compte que ce drôle d'équipage lui avait appris les choses les plus importantes de sa vie : Savoir s'amuser, pouvoir rigoler et jouer. Certainement des choses qu'elle ne referait plus jamais.


	12. Arrivée et réunion à Marijoa

**Titre :** Arrivée et réunion à Marijoa

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+

**Disclamer :** Les personnage ne m'appartinne pas, ils sont à Oda, **SAUF** Haneko !

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**Réponse aux reviews :** Z'avez raison c'est trop triste, mais comme l'a dit Monkey. "Ca pimente un peu l'histoire".

* * *

Une semaine ou peut-être un mois qu'Haneko était là, dans cette chambre. Ca l'énervait, en plus elle n'avait plus d'oreiller, tous ceux qu'elle avait eu avait fini, en lambeaux, avec des trous partout ou complètement déchiquetés, ben quoi un oreiller c'est pas un punching-ball ? La seule fois où elle avait un peu rigolé c'était quand Smoker lui avait apporté une salade de carottes, le pauvre c'était retrouvé avec le visage orange : On ne critique pas Barbe blanche, et encore moins Ace ! Depuis c'est Tashigi qui lui apporte les repas, c'est beaucoup moins ennuyant avec elle.

Aujourd'hui le bateau arrive à Marijoa, c'est une ville qu'Haneko déteste, la ville où siège le gouvernement mondial, mais surtout la ville des dragons célestes. La ville était certes grande, mais après avoir passé un mois avec l'équipage de Barbe blanche, les gens qui habitent ici sont beaucoup trop… coincés. Haneko avait pourtant un sourire sur son visage, effectivement : plus d'un mois sans faire de bêtises c'est beaucoup trop pour elle.

Le bateau accosta, Haneko défonça la porte et courut à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors elle prit une grande bouffée d'air. Smoker, pendant ce temps l'observait du coin de l'œil, se demandant s'il devait parler, avec Sengoku, du baiser qu'elle avait fait à Portgas ou pas.

Smoker et Haneko descendirent du bateau et marchèrent vers la ville. Une fois dans le bâtiment réservé aux marines Haneko essaya de faire demi-tour. Smoker dut la trainer par le col, Haneko ne lui facilitant certainement pas la tâche. Au bout d'un moment un rire bien connu se fit entendre.

« fufufufu, tu ne trouves plus ton chemin Haneko.

-Ha tiens le flamant rose, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda l'interpellée.

-Ton père à fait se réunir les sept grands corsaires !

-C'est pour ça que t'es sortie de ton zoo ? »

Doflamingo fut surpris une petite seconde mais se remit bien vite à rire. Smoker continuant de la tirer, Haneko se résolu finalement à le suivre. Une fois arrivés devant le bureau de Sengoku, Smoker entra sans prendre la peine de frapper suivi par Haneko.

La pièce était spacieuse, il y avait un grand bureau derrière lequel se trouvait Sengoku, à droite une chaise sur laquelle était assis Garp. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvaient des avis de recherche, parmi eux, Haneko remarqua les avis de recherche de ses amis.

Sengoku observa Haneko puis soupira, il ordonna à Smoker de sortir après l'avoir remercié. Sengoku se leva de derrière son bureau venant se placer devant Haneko. Celle-ci nullement impressionnée ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Garp, lui, observait la scène.

Une fois Sengoku arrivé devant Haneko, il passa sa main dans la chevelure de la jeune fille. Haneko lui lança un regard noir, dorénavant, il n'y avait qu'Ace qui pouvait passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Remarquant le regard que lui lançait Haneko il retira sa main tout en prenant la parole.

« Dorénavant tu es chez toi, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre !

-Je ne crains rien ni personne ! Pesta-t-elle.

-Plus aucun pirate ne t'enlèvera désormais ! »

Haneko avait peur de comprendre, son père pensait que les pirates de Barbe blanche l'avaient kidnappée, non, il n'était pas aussi bête… Si ? Quoi qu'il en soit elle devait mettre les choses au clair, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit, sautant les passages de ses rêves et de ses cauchemars elle lui raconta comment elle s'était retrouvée sur le bateau, elle "oubliait" aussi de leur dire sa relation avec Ace.

Au fil de son récit, une veine était apparue sur le front de Sengoku, Garp semblait s'amuser au moment où elle racontait les gaffes qu'elle avait faites. Au bout d'un moment Sengoku explosa de rage en commençant à insulter Barbe blanche, mais surtout Marco, car d'après lui si Barbe blanche ne l'avait pas enlevée, Marco ne l'aurait pas accrochée au mât.

Haneko perdant patience lui colla un magnifique coup de poing, qui au passage, avait été amélioré à force de s'en servir sur Gladys, qui le mit au sol. Se relevant avec une facilité déconcertante, Haneko commença à l'engueuler en disant que s'il critiquait encore une fois Marco ou Barbe blanche, il allait le regretter amèrement.

Ce fut le moment que Garp choisit pour éclater de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de Sengoku mais un grand sourire d'Haneko. Tous deux recommencèrent d'ailleurs à se battre, ce qui entraina encore un plus grand rire pour Garp.

Finalement, Haneko eut une illumination, arrêtant le combat elle posa une question à Sengoku.

« Au fait t'as réuni les sept corsaires ?

-Oui, et ?

-Ben, pourquoi ?

-Pour décider de qui remplacera Crocodile, il a été déchu de son poste de capitaine corsaire.

-Crocodile ? Demanda Haneko perplexe.

-Oui, tu sais Cocromile ! Intervînt Garp.

Ben oui, la première fois qu'Haneko avait vu Crocodile elle avait deux ans, donc elle l'appelait Cocromile, maintenant encore mais bon… on change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Haneko sourit c'est qu'elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs au croco. Un jour par exemple, il s'était transformé en sable pour échapper à un certain flamant rose, et Haneko en avait profité pour se faire un château de sable.

Je vais m'arrêter là pour les misères qu'elle lui a faites sinon on y sera encore demain. Sengoku finit par annoncer que c'était l'heure de la réunion. Attrapant des feuilles et un stylo sur le bureau Haneko partit dans une salle à côté, bientôt rejointe par Garp qui avait encore la larme à l'œil.

Haneko s'assit sur l'un des sièges de libre, il faut dire que trouver un siège n'était pas très dur, presque aucun capitaine corsaire n'était venu. Il n'y avait que Doflamingo, Kuma, et Mihawk. Haneko posa ses feuilles sur la table mais garda son stylo dans la main. Garp la regarda d'un air interrogateur, Haneko se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire.

Quand la réunion commença, Haneko se pencha sur ses feuilles d'un air très sérieux, Sengoku commença à parler.

« Comme vous le savez tous, vous êtes ici pour… »

Il fut interrompu par Haneko qui avait levé le doigt comme si elle était à l'école. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait et cette dernière lui demanda si la phrase s'écrivait bien comme ça : _« Come vous le savé touce, vous étte issi pourre…»_

Sengoku sentit la colère monter, Garp souriait, Doflamingo riait et les deux autres restaient impassibles. Quand Haneko eut réussi à faire la correction et que Sengoku eu recommençait à parler, elle le réinterrompit, en lui demandant de bien vouloir dire Cocromile, car c'était plus facile pour sa compréhension.

Sengoku s'apprêtait à la mettre dehors quand quelqu'un apparut, il avait la peau très pâle, un chapeau noir, une canne violette-rose et des habits quelque peu étrange ? Il disait se prénommer Laffitte, et d'après ce qu'Haneko comprenait il était là pour présenter son capitaine au statut de capitaine corsaire. Ho, et il semblait aussi faire des claquettes.

* * *

Comme vous me le demandez souvent, je vous informe que vous connaitrez l'identité du garçon à la capuche dans un ou deux chapitre maximum !


	13. Ace est en danger

**Titre :** Ace est en danger, partir chercher de l'aide

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+

**Disclamer :** Les personnage ne m'appartinne pas, ils sont à Oda, **SAUF** Haneko qui et à moi !

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**Réponse au reviews :** Je remerci du fond du coeur Yuna Rose et Monkey. pour leurs reviews, gros bisous à tous les deux.

**NDA :** La présentation du gars, pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, lisez quand même !

* * *

Plus Laffitte parlait, plus Haneko se figeait, elle n'entendait plus rien, seule la voix de cet homme étrange, résonnant en échos dans son esprit. Laffitte serait donc un membre de l'équipage de Barbe noire, aussi appelé Marshall. . Ce gars, Haneko en avait déjà entendu parler, il était dans la division d'Ace. Pourtant, personne dans l'équipage de Barbe blanche n'aurait l'idée de devenir corsaire, alors pourquoi ?

Haneko ne put pas pousser plus loin sa réflexion que quelqu'un était entré dans la salle, en voyant qui c'était, elle grimaça, elle l'avait assez vu comme ça celui-là. C'était Smoker, oui encore lui ! Dès qu'il était rentré un grand silence s'était installé.

Smoker lança un regard vers Haneko et s'approcha de Sengoku. Une fois devant celui-ci, il se baissa et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le regard de Sengoku se dirigea vers Haneko qui déglutit avec difficulté. Sengoku se leva et allait prendre la parole mais Haneko fut plus rapide.

« Il t'a fait une déclaration en mariage ou quoi ? »

Le rire de Doflamingo se fit entendre, heureusement les autres corsaires présents, eux, se turent. Le regard de Sengoku était glacial, on aurait dit qu'un démon s'était emparé de son corps. Sur le coup de la rage, il fracassa la table en un seul coup de poing. Haneko se figea, elle n'avait jamais vu son père se mettre dans une aussi grande colère, même lorsqu'elle faisait les pires conneries, il ne s'était jamais mis dans une telle fureur, maintenant, sa colère ressemblait plus à de la haine d'ailleurs.

Tout le monde s'était tu, Doflamingo avait même perdu son sourire. Laffitte, lui, écoutait avec énormément d'intérêt la conversation qui allait se produire. C'est sur un ton glacial que Sengoku déclara :

« Vous allez me ramener Portgas. !

-Si tu touches à un cheveu d'Ace, j'te jure que j'te tuerai de mes propres mains ! S'était exclamée Haneko.

-Toi ! Consignée dans tes quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Heu… ? Ca veut dire ? »

Garp soupira, il y avait pas une minute elle était prête à l'étriper, et là… Enfin bon, c'était Haneko ! Il se leva de son siège et attrapa Haneko par le col, la soulevant du sol il l'à conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Laffitte venait de disparaitre sans que personnes ne s'en aperçoive, vraiment un gars étrange. Doflamingo avait recommencé à rire, sous le regard exaspéré de Sengoku. Puis il posa la question, qu'en réalité tous les corsaires se posaient (Il est peut-être pas si bête en fait) :

« Fufufufu, on peut savoir ce qui se passe Sengoku ?

-Un problème que je vais m'empressé de régler ! »

De son côté Haneko était enfin, dans sa chambre. Des mûrs blancs, des livres sur des étagères, des avis de recherche sur un mur, dans un des coins un lit spacieux, et de l'autre côté une porte d'accès à la salle de bain, en trois mots : Grande, propre, bien rangée (ça fait quatre mots ça ! / M'en fiche). Et là, devant elle, la chose tellement simple, mais qui pourrait la sauver : une fenêtre !

Haneko se retourna faisant face à Garp, elle prit une mine boudeuse et alla s'assoir sur son lit. Garp, se fichant de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête, sortit la laissant seule. La mine boudeuse d'Haneko disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, à sa place un air triste et inquiet.

Fatiguée par sa journée Haneko préféra s'allonger. Elle éprouvait un sentiment qu'elle n'avait presque jamais ressenti auparavant, elle avait peur, peur pour Ace, peur pour ses amis, peur pour celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son père : Barbe blanche. Haneko ferma les yeux, soupirant, elle finit tout de même par s'endormir.

_Une fumée noire, et… du feu ! Ace ! Haneko coure vers le commandant, celui- ci ne se retourne pas. Il fait face à son ancien compagnon, Marshall. . Une sorte de fumée noire s'élève dans les airs au dessus de Teach, Ace s'enflamme. Une puissance surhumaine se dégage de Teach. Haneko court vers Ace voulant à tout prix le stopper. Au moment où elle allait s'accrocher à lui, elle le traversa. C'est alors qu'elle comprit, il ne pouvait, ni l'entendre ni la voir. Elle assista à tout le combat opposant Barbe noire à Ace. D'un coup, elle se retrouva sur une place, elle la reconnut immédiatement, c'était la place de marinford. Dans la poussière se soulevant du sol, elle reconnut ses amis, Marco et tous les autres, se retournant elle vit Barbe blanche sur le Moby Dick. Faisant à nouveau volte face, elle aperçut un échafaud, au dessus, son père, Garp et… ACE ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui. Elle voulut aller l'aider, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ses pieds étaient comme collés au sol. A un moment, un garçon dont elle ne pouvait voir le visage sauva Ace. Le seul détail qu'elle réussit à voir était le fait qu'il portait un chapeau de paille. Au bout d'un moment le garçon au chapeau de paille s'arrêta et tomba à genoux. L'amiral Akainu apparut devant lui, Haneko voulut le sauver mais ne put bouger. Le point de magma de l'amiral fendit l'air, mais ce ne fut pas le chapeau de paille qui fut touché, non c'était Ace. Le monde devint soudain flou et une douleur affreuse se fit sentir dans le cœur d'Haneko. « Perdre la personne à laquelle on tient le plus et très difficile, n'est ce pas Haneko ? » Cette voix, le garçon encapuchonné apparut._

_« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?_

_-Je pense que tu le sais très bien ! »_

_Haneko ne répondit pas, oui, elle le savait. Elle le voulait aussi, avant en tous cas…_

Haneko se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, ce cauchemar était le plus dur qu'elle n'est jamais connu. De plus cette sensation au cœur ne disparaissait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir était poignardée, ça lui faisait mal, très mal. Se levant, elle alla passer de l'eau sur son visage. Pourquoi ce rêve, pourquoi ce garçon. Elle se souvenait du but qu'elle avait depuis petite, mais cela attendrait. Elle avait enfin trouvé une raison, enfin une raison de ne pas partir de ce monde.

Un mois que Laffitte était apparu, un mois que le cauchemar avait eu lieu et une minute qu'Haneko s'était réveillée. Haneko sortit de sa chambre encore somnolente. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes elle finit par trouver le bureau de Sengoku. Celui-ci lisait le journal, se plaçant derrière lui, elle lut par-dessus son épaule. Une phrase attira son attention : « _Portgas. dit Ace aux poings ardents à était capturé et remis au gouvernement mondiale ce matin…_ » Haneko cessa de lire et demanda des explications à son père, celui-ci lui expliqua alors la bataille entre lui et Barbe noire, et le fait qu'il serait exécuté sur la place de marinford.

Le rêve qu'elle avait fait un mois plus tôt lui revint en mémoire, le combat, marinfors. Ces choses, elle les avait vues, et si la mort d'Ace allait réellement se produire ? Haneko attrapa le journal et le déchira en morceaux sous le regard accablé de Sengoku. Une seconde après elle claquait la porte du bureau et se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Seule, elle ne pouvait rien faire, il lui fallait de l'aide. Ace lui avait à plusieurs reprises parlé d'un ami à lui, cet ami était l'une des personnes les plus puissantes du monde, elle devait lui demander de l'aide.

C'est sans réfléchir qu'elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et sauta par celle-ci. Atterrissant de justesse dans l'eau elle nagea vers une petite planche à voile. Haneko était heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas été détruite, il faut dire celui qui touche à sa planche, il morfle. Elle monta dessus, sortant la voile de l'eau elle prit de nouveau le large, à la recherche de la seule personne capable de l'aider : Shanks le roux.


	14. Le passé d'Haneko

**Titre :** La passé d'Haneko

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+

**Disclamer :** Ils sont tous à moi (Ha, tien Oda sensei _BAM_) Oda : Ils sont à moi ! sauf Haneko...

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**Réponse aux reviews :** Monkey. D. Luffy : Merci, la suite rien que pour toi (aller soyer pas jaloux les autres).

**NDA :** Et rien que pour vous mes petit lecteur adoré, le chapitre sur le passé d'Haneko avec en prime une explication sur le garçon encapuchonné !

* * *

Après quelques jours de navigation, Haneko arriva devant une île. Celle-ci était sombre et recouverte ainsi qu'entourée par un épais brouillard qui ne laissait passer aucun rayons de soleil, l'humidité rendait l'air étouffant et plus Haneko approchait de l'île plus les courants étaient violents.

Au bout de dix minutes Haneko finit par poser pied à terre. Le brouillard était toujours présent et Haneko se cognait souvent. Heureusement pour elle, si sa vue n'était pas des plus perçante, son ouïe par contre était devenue extrêmement fine (elle s'est améliorée pour être sûre que Satch et Ace ne referaient pas irruption dans la salle de bain).

C'est donc en s'aidant de tous ses sens qu'Haneko entra dans une grotte. La grotte était relativement profonde, le brouillard ne semblait pourtant pas pénétré dans ce lieu. Haneko préférant jouer sur la prudence se colla contre un mur, le frôlant de la main. Au bout de ce chemin, de la lumière, des flammes (un feu de camp quoi).

Haneko se détacha du mur. Elle avançait à petit pas vers la source de la lumière, quand enfin elle arriva à destination elle put voir des personnes se tenant près du feu. Haneko les observa un instant. Enfin elle vit l'individu qu'elle cherchait, effectivement, là devant elle se tenait Shanks le roux.

Un silence s'était installé, Le roux et son équipage observaient Haneko et Haneko observait Shanks et son équipage. Voyant que personne ne l'attaquait Haneko soupira de soulagement, Shanks se leva légèrement en sortant, tout aussi légèrement, son épée de son fourreau. Puis il prit la parole.

« Haneko, la fille de Sengoku. Si tu es venue pour te battre…

-Non, ce-ce n'est pas pour ça qu-que je viens vous voir ! S'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Alors que veux-tu ?

-Je viens vous demander de l'aide.

Elle s'empressa alors de tout leur expliquer, Shanks l'écoutait attentivement. Une fois qu'elle leur eut tout expliqué elle se tue attendant la réponse. Shanks semblait réfléchir, quand il releva la tête qu'il avait précédemment baissée il put voir les yeux emplis de détermination d'Haneko. Finalement il prit la parole.

« Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que c'est vrai ?

-Je ne mens jamais ! »

Puis comme pour confirmer ses dires, un pirate arriva dans la grotte un journal à la main en criant qu'Ace avait été arrêté. Shanks après avoir fait taire le pirate, observa Haneko. Et là, le pirate roux sortit un sujet qu'elle aurait réellement préféré éviter.

« Il y a douze ans, tu as fait parler de toi ! Pourtant les gens ne te connaissent pas.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils ont connu, et de toute façon l'homme oublie tous ce qui ne le concerne pas !

-Tu dis que ce n'étais pas toi ?

-Nous étions deux… »

Il y a douze ans quelque part sur Grand Line :

Un village a été détruit, il ne reste que des cendres des précédentes habitations. Au bord de ce village un navire de la marine, à son bord Sengoku et une jeune femme, tous deux regardent dans la direction du village. Dans le village au milieu des décombres, une jeune fille, elle porte une capuche noire, un poignard à la ceinture et ses yeux sont d'un rouge écarlate. La jeune fille a un sourire sadique, un sourire qui découvre ses dents couvertes de sang.

Sur le bateau de la marine, la jeune femme se prépare à descendre à terre. Sengoku essaye de la retenir mais une force l'immobilise, il ne peut plus bouger. Avant de sauter par-dessus la rambarde, la jeune femme fait une dernière fois face à Sengoku. « Haneko est encore en position de faiblesse ! » La jeune femme est sur le point de sauter mais la voix de Sengoku se fait entendre.

« Dis le moi, dis moi ce qui arrive à Haneko !

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

-Tu me l'as toujours caché !

-Soit, Tout comme moi, Haneko a un don, le sien est celui de la justice, ce don lui permet de rendre la justice sans risquer quoi que ce soit, on ne peut pas la blesser et on ne peut pas la tuer.

-C'est ça que tu appelles rendre la justice : massacrer des innocents !

-Mais, comme tous les dons il y a une sorte de contrepartie. Haneko a une sorte de double maléfique, celui qui fait l'injustice, son opposé. Dès qu'Haneko se retrouve affaiblie, il prend le contrôle, et dans ses conditions il faut attendre que son double s'épuise pour qu'Haneko puisse de nouveau le maitriser. Le nom de ce double est Kurayami, les ténèbres, l'obscurité.

-Et que comptes- tu faire ?!

-Empêcher que ce soit Haneko qui tue… »

Sengoku ne put rien faire, la jeune femme venait de sauter du bateau et courait déjà vers Haneko. La jeune femme courut jusqu'à elle, se retrouvant devant Haneko, elle tendit son bras, une force enveloppa alors Haneko la faisant tomber par terre.

La jeune femme, sa mère, se mit à genoux devant elle. Elle caressa le visage sa fille, dirigeant sa main vers le cœur. Quand la main de la jeune femme fut placée, Haneko ouvrit de grands yeux, une lumière apparut dans la paume qui était collée contre la poitrine d'Haneko. Il y eu comme un grand choc, Haneko avait cette fois-ci écarquillé les yeux, sa mère sourit et s'effondra sur le sol.

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'Haneko remarqua qu'elle avait reprit le contrôle complet de son corps, sa mère était toujours sur le sol, Haneko se déplaça de façon à être à genoux à côté d'elle. Passant sa main sur le visage de sa mère elle commença à sangloter.

« Maman, m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît… Part pas ! »

Personne ne lui répondit, une main était cependant posée sur son épaule. Se retournant elle vit un garçon encapuchonné. Se redressant de façon à lui faire face Haneko prit la parole.

« Qu-qui es-tu ! Lui demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Mon nom est Kurayami !

-C'est toi, démon !

-Arrête ! On ne peut pas se tuer !

-Ha ouais ! Et pourquoi !?

-Parce que nous sommes comme le jour et la nuit, le Ying et le Yang, le bien et le mal.

-Autrement dit, on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. »

Le garçon ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se retournant il partit laissant là Haneko, seule et en pleure au côté de sa mère morte.

Sept ans plus tard :

Haneko lisait le journal, il a encore recommencé se disait-elle. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de massacrer des innocents, un jour je le battrai, un jour je lui ferai payer ! Se levant elle posa le journal sur le bureau de son père, qu'elle occupait, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Sur le journal il y avait écrit :

_Le démon aux yeux rouges, Kurayami, a encore frappé, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un petit village rayé de la carte mais une île entière. Quand s'arrêtera donc ce massacre ?_

Retour au présent :

Haneko lui avait tout expliquée, il savait à présent tout de son passé. Finalement Shanks déclara qu'il ferait tous son possible pour empêcher une guerre. Haneko, rassurée, partit après l'avoir remercié. Reprenant sa petite embarcation elle repartit en direction de Marijoa.


	15. Marinford

**Titre :** Marinford

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+

**Disclamer :** Haneko : Y a que moi qui appartiens à Louna-Chan, hein lou-lou / Moi : Ausecour, pitié à l'aide !

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**Réponse au reviews : **

Lilo65 : T'inquiète tu en sauras plus d'en très peu de temps !

Yuna Rose : Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire arigato pour tes commentaire !

Monkey. : Ouais, t'inquiète comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il apparaitras très bientôt

Clairedixi : Je sais pas, on verra (je suis sadique Mouhahahaha !)

* * *

Haneko se retrouvait au même endroit qu'avant son départ, seul souci elle avait oublié un léger détail : si elle pouvait sauter de la fenêtre, elle ne pouvait pas y remonter… Elle se trouvait donc obligée de faire le tour. Une fois devant la grande forteresse, Haneko fut étonnée de ne pas déjà avoir une bosse sur la tête, de se faire traîner jusqu'à sa chambre où elle serait bouclée pendant plusieurs jours et encore plus étonnant personne ne lui faisait la morale.

Prenant un risque énorme elle ouvrit les portes pénétrant dans la grande enceinte de la forteresse. Aucun marine à l'horizon, là, elle se posait des questions (oui Haneko peut réfléchir). Elle continua à avancer dans Marijoa, personne, elle ne croisait personne. Commençant à en avoir marre elle tapa du pied contre un mur, après s'être rendue compte que ça lui faisait mal, elle commença à engueuler le mur.

Finalement au détour d'un couloir elle aperçut un dragon céleste, Saint Roswald pour être précis. Elle serra les poings en grinçant des dents rien qu'à l'idée de devoir lui parler, malheureusement il était le seul à pouvoir lui dire où étaient les marines. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'elle s'approcha de lui.

Quand elle fut assez proche elle s'inclina comme on lui avait dit de le faire devant les dragons célestes. Bien que cela la répugnait et qu'auparavant elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle devait savoir où se trouvait son père. Saint Roswald la regarda de haut, il la trouvait pathétique mais relativement à son goût. Quand enfin il lui donna la parole elle se redressa, ses poings et ses dents serrés, elle essayait de ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure pour l'humiliation qu'elle vivait en ce moment.

« Où sont tous les marines ? Pesta-t-elle

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, sais tu a qui tu as affaire !?

-Ouais, alors répond !

-Pour qui te prends-tu pour me parler ainsi !? »

Haneko ne répondit pas, l'empoignant par le col elle le souleva du sol. Répétant sa première question, le noble essayait de lui ordonner de le reposer mais Haneko ne l'écoutait plus. Le dragon céleste dégaina alors un pistolet essayant de tirer sur Haneko. De sa main libre elle attrapa le poignet du noble. C'est alors qu'Haneko en ayant marre que le noble lui demande si elle savait qui il était le reposa à terre en soupirant avant de lâcher sur un ton glacial :

« J'en ai rien à foutre de qui t'es !

-Je suis Saint Roswald et… »

Haneko ne l'écoutait plus, elle se rappelait de ce qu'Ace lui avait raconté. Il lui avait dit que c'était un dragon celeste qui avait tiré sur son frère, Sabo, et que ce noble se prénommait… Saint Roswald. Le sang d'Haneko ne fit qu'un tour, ses yeux étaient devenus d'un noir profond, un noir qui ferait penser aux ténèbres, à l'obscurité, en tous cas à rien de bon.

Quand elle releva la tête le dragon céleste ne put que faire un pas en arrière. Une envie de meurtre était soudainement montée en Haneko, une de ces envies que vous pouvez difficilement contrôler et qui vous pousse aux pires crimes inimaginables. Haneko répéta une dernière fois sa question, cette fois le noble fut clair : les marines étaient parties pour Marinford.

Ne cherchant pas plus, Haneko se retourna, faisant ainsi dos au dragon céleste. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sauter sur le noble et l'étriper elle rejoignit le plus vite possible sa planche à voile. Et comme par hasard quand elle s'apprêtait à partir elle remarqua un trou dans la voile, décidemment c'était pas sa journée, entre une crise de nerf et ça…

Retirant sa veste elle l'attacha à la voile pour lui permettre de colmater le trou qui, entre nous, n'était pas des plus petits. Et finalement remit les voiles cette fois-ci vers Marinford. La mer était étrangement agitée aujourd'hui, Haneko tombait d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises de la planche. Et là comme d'Habitude elle fit une gaffe. Au lieu de lâcher le mât elle y resta accrochée et quand elle tomba à l'eau le mât lui atterri sur la tête. C'est donc de très, trrrèèèèèès, mauvaise humeur qu'elle remonta pour la énième fois sur sa planche.

Un monstre marin fit d'ailleurs la grosse erreur de s'approcher à ce moment là. D'habitude Haneko était très gentille avec les animaux, mais là. En plus ce monstre marin avait un petit creux… Il fonça sur Haneko qui releva la tête juste assez tôt pour que le monstre puisse voir son regard. Il l'observa un instant et quand celle-ci se mit debout le fixant comme s'il était transparent, il se mit à s'enfuir à toute vitesse et si vous voulez mon avis il coure, enfin nage, encore.

Après de nombreuses péripéties, dont au total : 99 520 chutes de la planche, 680 fois à se prendre le mât sur le crâne et 300 fois où en glissant elle à faillit se casser le nez. Elle finit tout de même par arriver à Marineford.

A peine eut-elle mis pied à terre que Garp et Sengoku arrivèrent, Sengoku avec son air toujours aussi crispé et menaçant tandis que Garp, lui, semblait toujours aussi pépère. Tous deux la regardaient d'un air interrogateur, finalement se fut Haneko qui posa une question en première.

« Si je me souviens bien ma chambre est à côté de la tienne, non ?

-Oui, mais où étais-tu ? Demanda son père.

-A la pêche ! »

Sans un mot de plus elle rentra dans un des bâtiments, sa chambre était à côté de celle de Sengoku… « Heu… elle est où la chambre de Pa' déjà » Se demandait maintenant Haneko. Au bout de 1 heure, 30 minutes et 24 secondes (non c'est important de préciser) elle finit par retrouver sa chambre.

Celle-ci ressemblait étonnement à celle de Marijoa, les avis de recherche en moins. Ici aussi elle avait une salle de bain personnelle, son lit recouvert de drap blanc et _KYAAA_, sa peluche Winnie l'ourson de quand elle était petite. Se jetant sur son lit elle prit son petit Winnie qu'elle avait oublié la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus ici.

Puis entendant son père entrer dans la chambre d'à côté elle eut le reflexe de regarder l'heure, pile l'heure d'aller l'embêter. Se levant de son lit elle sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant à pas de loup vers la salle ou était supposé être son père.

Posant le plus délicatement possible sa main sur la poignée, elle se mit dans une position, qui ressemblait un peu à celle qu'on peut prendre au départ d'une course. Puis d'un coup elle ouvrit violement la porte en criant. Sur le coup Sengoku sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendue venir. Haneko courait vers le bureau de son père comme une petite fille qui vient de trouver des cookies cachés au fond d'un placard. Elle s'appuya sur le bureau un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ? Lui demanda-t-elle toute contente.

-Heu… Fut la seule chose que Sengoku arriva à répondre.

-C'est l'heure du…

-Du moment où tu me laisse bosser ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement (oui, il en est capable)

-Mais nan, gros bêta. C'est l'heure du GOUTER ! »

Sengoku se retenait de lui en mettre une. Décidemment ou bien sa fille avait un gros problème mental, ou elle ne grandirait vraiment jamais, en réalité il aurait presque espéré que ce soit la deuxième option. Haneko tournait autour du bureau, puis quand enfin elle décida de s'arrêter elle venait de grimper sur les épaules de Sengoku. Se penchant elle remarqua une feuille et un journal sur le bureau. Elle se pencha un peu plus pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit et là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de colère.


	16. L'arrivé de Kurayami

**Titre :** L'arrivée de Kurayami

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+

**Disclamer :** One piece ne m'appartiens pas TOT Oda s'te plaît !

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Monkey. D. Luffy : Et ben comme d'hab merci pour ta review !

Clairedixi : Ace peut pas se marier avec toi, il est déjà avec moi / Hein mon petit Ace-adorer Ace : Ausecour, moi ça me gène pas, du moment que t'es pas comme elle _Aïe_, pourquoi tu m'as frapper Louna ?

Akifumii : Elle l'a pas frappé parce que les amiraux et son père aurait été beaucoup moins compréhensif !

Yuna Rose : HOOoooo que si je peux, et je vais pas me géner parce que je suis sadique !

Simili D Axel : Tout à fait d'accord, le goûter et très, très important. Pourquoi les profs le comprenne pas ? ToT

* * *

Haneko avait écarquillé les yeux. Sur le bureau, un journal et une autre feuille qui ressemblait à un ordre de mission. Haneko eut le reflexe de regarder d'abord le journal.

_Portgas. surnommé Ace aux poings ardents, sera exécuté dans une semaine sur la place de Marinford. La retransmission sera faite dans le monde entier par…_

Haneko ne put rien lire de plus que son père l'avait déjà attrapée par le col et balancée contre un mur. Haneko ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il fallait qu'elle résonne son père, de la seule manière qu'il comprenne. Elle se releva et fonça sur lui. Quand elle fut à son niveau, elle sauta en l'air et lui colla un coup de poing magistral, sur le sommet du crâne. Le coup avait été tellement puissant que Sengoku avait maintenant la moitié de la tête enfoncé dans le sol.

Pendant ce temps, Haneko sortit une feuille de l'une de ses poches. Se dirigeant vers le bureau, pendant que Sengoku essayait de retirer sa tête, toujours enfoncé dans le plancher, Haneko prit la feuille encore posée sur le bureau la remplaçant par celle qu'elle avait dans sa poche. Puis lançant un petit « abruti » à son père, repartit dans sa chambre, non sans prendre le temps de bien claquer la porte auparavant.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle s'assit sur son lit, baissant les yeux sur le papier dérobé sur le bureau, elle commença à le lire à voix basse, une petite touche de frayeur tout de même présente dans le ton qu'elle employait.

_Portgas. devra être exécuté sur la place de Marinford dans une semaine. Tous les capitaines corsaires devront être présents sous peine de se voir retirer leurs titres ainsi que leurs privilèges. Les trois amiraux devront eux aussi être présents ainsi que..._

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir de lire, un cri retentit dans la salle d'à côté. « Pa' n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le joli dessin que je lui ai fait… Remarque, j'aurais peut-être pas du mettre dans le cœur Ace + Haneko = Amour pour TOUJOURS, surtout au dessus de Ace et moi en train de s'embrasser» Se dit-elle.

Sengoku entra dans la chambre d'Haneko, celle-ci essayait de se faire toute petite mais c'était peine perdue. Finalement Haneko déclara :

« Ben il est pas beau mon dessin ?

-Toi…

-Moi, il, elle, nous, vous…

-Arrête ça !

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Rend moi l'ordre d'exécution de Portgas. !

-Avant je veux savoir pourquoi tu veux le faire exécuter.

-Car c'est un PIRATE !

-Tu vas juste réussir à provoquer une guerre !

-J'aurais au moins sauvé l'avenir de ma fille ! »

Haneko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, lui, la sauver. Il lui faisait du mal quand elle s'imaginait la mort d'Ace, elle avait mal et il croyait la sauver… De toute façon, Haneko le savait, il devait y avoir une autre raison. Il n'exécuterait pas quelqu'un uniquement car c'est un pirate, si ?

Elle ne put pas pousser sa réflexion plus loin que quelque chose arracha l'ordre d'exécution de ses mains, c'était Sengoku. Haneko ne bougeait plus, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, lui sauter à la gorge ou laisser filer et par la même occasion laisser Ace mourir. En y réfléchissant son choix fut vite fait !

Se remettant debout elle lui sauta dessus, le plaquant au sol. Sous la surprise Sengoku ne réussit pas à réagir et à la repousser. Pendant ce temps Haneko enchainait les droites et les gauches sur le visage de Sengoku, le problème était que celui-ci semblait ne rien sentir. Haneko poursuivait ses coups, encore et encore, sans effet.

D'un coup Sengoku envoya son poing dans la joue d'Haneko la propulsant contre un des murs de la chambre. Celle-ci avait un peu de sang coulant de sa bouche, elle avait un mal fou à se relever ou même à se mettre dans une position plus confortable. Essuyant du revers de sa main le sang, elle entendit Sengoku s'approcher. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle ressentit un coup dans la nuque qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans un des cachots, super comme endroit, vous trouvez pas ? Se mettant debout sur la couchette où elle avait été installée, elle commença à sauter sur place pour prendre de l'élan, mais ne réussit qu'à se cogner la tête contre le plafond. Levant son poing au ciel elle commença à lancer toute les injures lui passant par la tête.

Ca y est ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était là. Garp lui apportait à manger chaque soir, mais ça ne changeait rien. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cet endroit, et le plus vite serait le mieux. Elle pourrait essayer de résonner Sengoku d'une façon différente de la première. Soudain des bruits de combats retentirent, des cris et autres résonnaient dans tout Marinford.

Haneko commençait à donner des coups dans les barreaux de sa cellule espérant ainsi les faire sauter. Elle s'arrêta entendant des bruits de pas calmes et réguliers. S'accrochant aux barreaux de la cellule, elle colla son visage contre ceux-ci espérant voir qui venait. Elle ne voyait rien, la poisse.

Soudain quelqu'un apparut devant elle, une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Il faisait la même taille qu'elle, une capuche couvrant ses yeux, un poignard à la ceinture… Pas de doute possible c'était Kurayami.

Haneko, ne voulant pas vraiment être trop près de lui, s'était reculée de plusieurs pas. Kurayami, lui, n'avait pas bougé, et se contentait de fixer Haneko, enfin, on suppose puisque l'on voit pas ses yeux. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ou tous deux se jaugeaient l'un l'autre. Finalement ce fut Kurayami qui prit la parole.

« Tu t'amuses bien dans ton cachot ?

-La ferme !

-Lunatique ?

-Autant que toi !

-Besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Tu vas me demander quelque chose en retour n'est ce pas ?

-Tu me connais très bien !

-Et que veux-tu ?

-Ca aussi tu le sais, alors je t'aide, ou pas ?

- Grouille-toi ! »

Kurayami ne se fit pas prier et commença à taper dans les barreaux, Haneko lui vint en renfort donnant, elle, des coups de pieds. En moins de trente secondes les barreaux explosèrent, laissant ainsi Haneko sortir. Haneko avança vers Kurayami, tous deux pivotèrent leurs têtes au même moment, faisant exactement les mêmes mouvements. Puis dans un regard commun s'élancèrent vers la sortie des cachots.

* * *

Et comme je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment sadique je ne vous mets pas la suite de suite NA ! 8P


	17. Ace est libéré

**Titre :** Ace est libéré

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+

**Disclamer :** Seil Haneko m'appartiens (c'est pô juste...)

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**Réponse au reviews : **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis une review, je vous répond à tous en même temps hein, ben oui, en plus d'être sadique je suis flemarde... Ok c'est bon je vous répond :

Mai96 : La voilà ta suite, boude pas...

Monkey. D. Luffy : Je l'avais dis que j'étais sadique MOUHAHAHAHA !

Clairedixi : Law Zoro ici ! Law et Zoro : NON ! Nous on est avec Clairedixi, toi tu dégage ! Moi : Méchant...

Lilo65 : Oui, je m'efforce de les mettre le plus rapidement possible (quand mon ordi beugue pas...)

Yuna Rose : Moi*se promène avec une couronne* Oui, je suis la reine ! Personne ne m'égale_ *bam* _J'veux plus être reine... Quoi que...

Akifumii : Et bien je ne sais pas si il restera en troisième position après ça (HOU que je suis méchante)

Fuyuki : La descendance ? On verra ! Pour la relation sérieuse, tu verras bien, j'vais pas tout te dire non plus !

Firephenix : Ace meurt ? En es-tu sûr ? N'oublierais-tu pas Kurayami et Haneko ? Quoi que si tu veux qu'il meurt...

Az Sharane : Et meurt pas ! Tu veux pas lire la suite ?

* * *

Haneko et Kurayami venaient d'arriver à la sortie, heureusement, personne ne semblait les avoir remarqués. Tous deux se mirent à longer les murs d'encerclement qui avaient, précédemment, surgis du sol. Haneko regardait autour d'elle, voir s'il y avait ce fameux chapeau de paille, Monkey. qui se trouvait sur le champ de bataille. Oui, Luffy courait vers l'échafaud en criant le nom de son frère, en criant « Ace ». Haneko ne put retenir un sourire, aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre ces deux là !

Haneko et Kurayami se stoppèrent dans leur course pour voir ce qui se passait autour d'eux, à part Luffy qui courrait vers l'échafaud bien entendu. D'un coup, du magma apparut dans les airs venant s'écraser sur la glace, celle-ci commença à fondre à cause de l'intense chaleur dégagée d'un seul coup. Haneko et Kurayami eux ne risquaient rien de bien grave, ils n'avaient pas mangé de fruits du démon, le problème était que les pirates de Barbe blanche, eux, si ! Luffy aidé par Jinbei se propulsa sur le Plaza, atterrissant devant les trois amiraux.

C'est alors que Kurayami passa un de ses bras autour de la taille d'Haneko. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir, Kurayami préféra ne pas y prêter attention. Mais Haneko n'étant pas du même avis était bien décidée à lui demander des explications.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Avant, ça ne te dérangeait pas de voler ! »

Haneko n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà Kurayami s'était propulsé en l'air, Haneko toujours contre lui bien évidemment. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que, Marines comme Pirates, les remarquèrent. Sengoku semblait beaucoup plus crispé maintenant, comme s'il appréhendait quelque chose, quoi qu'il en soit cette _chose_ devait être un danger pour la marine et pour ses plans.

Après plus de trente secondes dans les airs Kurayami atterrit à droite de Luffy et Haneko à gauche, Luffy les regarda tour à tour. Haneko sachant très bien qu'elle ne devait pas laisser Kurayami parler de peur qu'il ne dise quelque chose du genre : « On est là pour tous les buter, les massacrer, les étriper… » Bref, elle préféra parler avant Kurayami.

« Avance, va sauver Ace, on se charge des amiraux !

-Ha, ben merci ! »

Luffy essaya de passer, malheureusement les amiraux n'était pas du même avis et Kizaru voulut donner un coup à Luffy, le coup n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Haneko s'était interposée et avait bloqué l'attaque sous les regards médusés de ses amis et de tous les marines présents. Sur l'échafaud Garp souriait.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont doués les gamins !

-Comment peux-tu être aussi inconscient Garp !?

-Kurayami est de retour, et apparemment tous deux ont décidé de faire équipe…

-C'est une véritable malédiction…

- Moi j'les trouve forts…

-Garp, ne fait pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas leurs pouvoirs !

- Heu… J'ai oublié !

-Incorrigible ! Seul ils ne valent pas grand chose, mais si l'un est à moins de 800 mètres de l'autre, ils deviennent littéralement invincibles !

-Ha… »

Et effectivement depuis que Sengoku avait commencé à parler Haneko et Kurayami repoussaient sans aucun effort les attaques, et cela, qu'elles soient puissantes ou pas. Les coups fusaient et pourtant Kurayami et Haneko ne s'emblaient même pas avoir fini l'échauffement. Cependant leurs attaques étaient très différentes : Celles de Kurayami était puissantes et destructrices, tandis que celles d'Haneko étaient rapides et précises. Deux styles différents mais… Redoutables !

Barbe blanche, pendant ce temps, avait ordonné à ses fils de monter sur un des bateaux qui était resté immerger, puis Oz jr, venant de se relever sous une tonne de regards ébahis, les propulsa sur le Plaza pour venir en aide à Luffy, et ainsi sauver Ace. Tous les pirates venaient de débarqués et étaient plus motivés que jamais maintenant qu'ils avaient deux alliés de choix à leurs côtés.

Luffy venait de mettre K.O son grand-père, Garp, et grâce à Inazuma il était sur le point d'atteindre l'échafaud. Quand il fut arrivé il essaya de délivrer Ace, malheureusement Sengoku n'était pas du même avis. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à mettre un coup de poing à Luffy mais le coup fut stoppé par… Kurayami ! Celui-ci soupira et quand il vit que Luffy et Ace allaient pouvoir partir il ne put s'empêcher de dire une connerie.

« He ben dit donc, t'es vraiment trop tendu Pa', pète un coup ça te décoinc'ra ! »

Sengoku plus qu'énervé par la remarque de Kurayami se transforma en Bouddha et donna un gigantesque coup de poing sur l'échafaud, le faisant s'effondrer. Luffy réussit, finalement, à détacher Ace. Certains pirates de Barbe blanche commençaient déjà à faire demi-tour vers le Moby Dick, Ace étant sauvé plus rien ne les retenaient ici.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Kurayami. Celui-ci bondit dans les airs et fonçait droit vers le Moby Dick, avec la vitesse qu'il avait le bateau risquait d'exploser quand l'impact aurait lieu. A ce moment Haneko apparut devant lui et lui mit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, le propulsant dans un des morceaux de glace qui n'avait pas fondu. Atterrissant à côté de lui, sur la glace, elle lui lança un regard accusateur.

« J'aurais du me douter qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance !

-Tu ne pensais tous de même pas que j'allais me rabaisser à sauver des vies !

-C'est vrai que venant de toi… Tu ne faisais ça que pour qu'ils te fassent confiance !

-C'est énervant de parler avec un génie… »

D'un coup Kurayami fonça sur Haneko, celle-ci ne bougea pas, ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'elle esquiva. Se retournant pour lui faire face, elle attrapa un poignard qu'elle portait à la ceinture et, elle aussi, lui fonça dessus, Kurayami attrapa, lui aussi, un poignard (oui, c'est à la mode les poignards !) Au moment où Haneko allait le toucher, Kurayami esquiva et lui mit un coup de genoux dans les côtes la propulsant sur le côté.

Haneko cracha un peu de sang, Kurayami lui aussi d'ailleurs, c'est alors que tous deux se souvinrent que l'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre, à cette pensée ils grimacèrent mutuellement. C'était bien le seul sujet sur lequel ils étaient d'accord. Kurayami regarda dans la direction des pirates et des marines, ils n'avaient pas bougé, parfait… Se retournant dans la direction d'Haneko il lui sourit et déclara :

« Tu dois savoir que ces poignards sont faits en granit marin, non ? »

Haneko ne répondit pas, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, il continua donc…

« Tes amis on bien mangés des fruits du démon, n'est ce pas ? »

* * *

Et hop, j'arrête encore... Nananinanèreuh


	18. Fin ?

**Titre :** Fin ?

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** :** K+

**Disclamer :** Comme toujours Oda à refuser que One piece m'appartienne, seul Haneko est à moi !

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Az Sharane : Kurayami c'est le démon mélèfique si je puit dire.

Clairedixi : S'te plaît dit à Zoro et Law de me laisser, en écrivant j'ai faillit être disséquer et couper en rondelle ToT à chaque poses, à savoir presue toute les cinq minute !

lilo65 : Merci ! :)

Yuna Rose : Ben oui, tu m'prend pour qui ! Et qu'est ce qu'elle a ma manie ? *sort une multitude d'armes en tous genres*

Akifumii : Merci, et t'inquiète Ace va faire beaucoup plus de chose dans ce chapitre !

Monkey. D. Luffy : Et oui, la vie est injuste petit (et encore plus quand tu lis le fiction d'une sadique)

Firephenix : Et bien découvre où... imagine, heu nana, finalement t'as qu'à lire, ça ira plus vite !

* * *

Kurayami n'ajouta rien de plus et se précipita vers les Marines et les Pirates. Haneko toujours à terre se releva et essaya de lui emboiter le pas. Kurayami exterminait tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, marines comme pirates tous y passaient. Le pire était qu'Haneko ne pouvait rien faire, à part lui courir après pour essayer de le faire s'arrêter.

D'un seul coup, Kurayami se stoppa net, Haneko s'entant le mauvais coup venir ne se précipita pas sur lui, elle ce contenta de ralentir sa course et d'essayer de le contourner. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Kurayami semblait bloquer sur place, instinctivement elle tourna la tête et vit Doflamingo qui tendait l'une de ses mains vers Kurayami. Le flamant rose se mit à rire.

«_ Fufufufu _Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? Tu voulais le rattraper, non ?

-Juste l'empêcher de tuer tout le monde, mais tu t'en aies chargé pour moi ! »

Le Flamant afficha une mine quelque peu surprise, il n'y a pas une minute, ils étaient sur le point de s'étriper et là… Il ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin, une paire de chaussures lui était arrivée en pleine figure. Haneko venait de lui balancer ses chaussures, le faisant lâcher son emprise sur Kurayami. Celui-ci essayait de reprendre ses esprits, ne lui en laissant pas le temps Haneko lui fit un croche-patte qui le fit tomber par terre.

« Désolée pour les chaussures Doflamingo, c'est le seul projectile que j'ai trouvé !

-Haneko, souffla Kurayami, pourrais-tu dégager de mon dos ! »

Ah oui, entre temps Haneko s'était assise sur Kurayami qui était encore à terre, l'écrasant de tout son poids, pas qu'elle soit grosse mais bon. Se relevant en grommelant elle fit mine d'enlever la poussière de ses habits. Kurayami, se relevant lui aussi, s'apprêtait à retourner au combat mais se fit attraper par Haneko. Celle-ci le maintenait fermement par le col de sa capuche, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je te jure que si tu touches à un cheveu de mes amis !

-He ben quoi ? Tu vas me tuer… Se moqua-t-il »

Le pire c'est que c'était vrai, Haneko ne pouvait pas le tuer, si elle réussissait, elle y passerait aussi mais si elle ne faisait rien ses amis allaient tous y rester ! Plongée dans ses réflexions elle ne remarqua pas que Kurayami avait réussi à s'extirper de son emprise. Quand Haneko tilta enfin, Kurayami avait déjà mis à terre presque tous les marines présents, par chance aucun pirate ne semblait avoir eu affaire à lui.

Elle soupira, les marines elle s'en fichait éperdument, il pouvait tous les tuer si ça l'amusait. Mais voilà, Kurayami s'approchait dangereusement d'un homme qu'Haneko appréciait, Edward Newgate (le véritable nom de Barbe blanche). C'est alors qu'elle comprit, il voulait le tuer, il voulait tuer Barbe blanche. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire, elle protègerait celui qu'elle considérait comme son deuxième père.

Haneko savait très bien que Barbe blanche ne pourrait pas résister à une attaque de Kurayami, surtout s'il l'attaquait avec le poignard en granit marin. Elle réussit par miracle à dépasser Kurayami dans sa course, quand celui-ci allait donner un coup, qui aurait pu être fatal à Barbe blanche, Haneko s'interposa bloquant l'attaque, dans le choc on put voir deux poignards fendre l'air.

Kurayami et Haneko retombèrent douloureusement sur le sol, ils semblaient souffrir autant l'un que l'autre. Tous deux avaient du sang coulant de la bouche, des plaies relativement profondes sur les bras et les jambes. Leur respiration était saccadée, on aurait dit qu'ils allaient s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Souriant Haneko s'adressa à Kurayami.

« Tu te souviens, tu voulais quelque chose en retour…

-Et alors ?

-Tu voulais, et tu veux toujours, que les choses soient comme avant.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot et viens-en au fait !

-Mais avec joie, KETSUGOU ! »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ce mot qu'une lumière apparut autour des deux combattants.

« SHIN' SHIN' »

La lumière se fit d'un seul coup beaucoup plus puissante, éblouissant toutes les personnes présentes. Quand la lumière fut dissipée, il ne restait qu'Haneko, debout tremblante, Kurayami avait disparu. Pourtant Haneko n'était pas habillée de la même façon, maintenant, elle portait une cape à capuche noire, la capuche était cependant sur ses épaules, ne recouvrant, ainsi, pas son visage.

Haneko tomba à genoux, tous continuaient de l'observer trop médusés pour faire quoi que ce soit. Au moment où Haneko allait tomber à plat ventre, Ace se précipita vers elle, se mettant lui aussi à genoux et la prenant dans ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber. Haneko s'était serrée contre le torse chaud du commandant, tous deux souriaient, ils auraient voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Mais dans la fumée, qui s'était soulevée, une forme apparut. L'amirale Akainu sans aucun doute.

Ace et Haneko n'y prêtèrent pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'un bras élastique ne mette un coup de poing en pleine figure à l'amiral, le faisant reculer. C'était Luffy, il était passé devant le jeune couple et semblait prêt à en découdre avec Akainu.

« Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à Ace et sa petite amie ! Venait de s'exclamer Luffy.

- He Luffy, mêle-toi de ce qui t'regarde !

-T'inquiète pas Ace, c'est pas grave ! En disant cela Haneko avait soudainement calmé Ace. »

Ace et Haneko se relevèrent attrapant au passage le col de la chemise de Luffy, le trainant derrière eux. Tous les trois couraient vers le Moby Dick, Ace et Haneko toujours côte à côte, Luffy, lui, courant derrière eux. C'est alors qu'un poing de magma effleura Luffy. Ace, par reflexe se retourna et poussa Luffy vers l'avant. C'est ce moment qu'Akainu choisit pour réattaquer et lança une attaque sur Ace. Celui-ci n'allait pas pouvoir esquiver, Haneko se jeta alors sur lui le poussant sur le côté, lui permettant d'esquiver l'attaque qui lui aurait coûté la vie.

Haneko et Ace étant en complet déséquilibre ne purent pas éviter que leurs visages ne se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, et ils ne purent pas non plus éviter que leurs lèvres ne se scellent dans un baiser fougueux.

Le baiser n'était pas pour déplaire au deux jeunes gens, la seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée c'est que l'un des escargophones s'était remis en marche et diffusait sans souci les images, et comme par hasard il venait de s'arrêter sur Ace et Haneko en train de s'embrasser. Je vous rappelle que les images sont retransmises, en direct dans le monde entier.

Pendant ce temps sur Shabondy (ou Sabaody comme vous voulez) :

Les habitants de l'île observaient tous l'écran géant où était diffusée la bataille en direct. Sur cet écran justement des images qui ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à une guerre…

« Quoi, mais c'est… Ace aux poings ardents !

-Oui, et vous avez vu il embrasse quelqu'un !

-Qui ça peut bien être ?

-J'en sais rien, je l'ai jamais vue avant cette fille !

-Moi non plus, ça doit être une pirate !

-Ouais t'as certainement raison ! »

Retour à Marinford : 

Akainu voyant qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait échapper à une attaque transforma une nouvelle fois son poing en lave. S'apprêtant à donner un coup. Ace et Haneko ne remarquèrent que trop tard ce qu'il se passait, le poing fonçait droit sur eux. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, la seule chose qu'ils savaient c'est que ça risquait de brûler un peu ! Sur le coup Haneko ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ressentir une intense douleur.

Ne ressentant rien d'autre que le souffle chaud d'Ace dans son cou, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, elle vit une lame bloquant le poing de magma. Tournant la tête elle aperçu Shanks. Celui-ci s'exclama que la guerre avait assez duré, il demanda à Sengoku de laisser partir les pirates, il prévint aussi que s'il y en avait encore qui voulait se battre ils auraient affaire à lui et son équipage. Ace et Haneko se détachèrent finalement l'un de l'autre les joues plus que rouges.

Les pirates ainsi qu'Ace repartirent sur leur bateau, Haneko, elle, restait chez les marines. Elle était là, sans bouger, elle regardait le Moby s'éloigner avec à son bord l'homme qu'elle aimait. Détournant son regard vers le ciel, elle put, à son plus grand étonnement mais surtout avec une joie intense, lire des mots marqués grâce à des lettres faite de feu : _Je t'aime._

Fin** (?)**

* * *

"Ketsugou" signifie union en japonais et "Shin' Shin'" signifie corps et âme. Autrement dit la technique qu'Haneko à utilisait signigie : Union du corps et de l'âme.

Sinon pour les curieux, si j'ai mis un point d'interrogation après le mot "fin" c'est pas pour rien. A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre... Ou pas ! En tous cas, s'il y a un prochain chapitre il sera bien plus court, mais bon...


	19. Portgas D Rouge

**Titre :** Portgas. D. Rouge

**Type :** Fic à chapitre

**Rating**** : T **Pour être tranquille

**Disclamer :** Comme Oda à, encore refuser, seul Haneko est à moi !

**Chronologie :** Alternative

**Couple : **Ace x OC

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Monkey. D. Luffy : Oui, désolé me suis trompé, p'tite. Mais sinon MERCI :D

Lilo65 : Tu as de la chance ce n'est pas fini, ça le sera quand tu aura fini de lire cette page T_T

Yuna Rose : Tu ferais mieux de croire en moi qu'à un point d'interrogation, si tu voulais la suite, ou pas. Par contre t'as raison, comment aurais-je put penser une seconde à faire mourir mon amour, mon petit ours en feu !

Akifumii : Ben oui, t'imaginais pas qu'Ace allais planter Haneko comme ça avec juste un je t'aime marqué en lettre de feu dans le ciel, et après que tous les deux ce soit embrassé devant le monde entier et qu'en plus... Heu... Ils s'aiment !

* * *

Ca faisait deux semaines que la guerre de Marinford avait cessé, deux semaines qu'Ace était reparti, deux semaines qu'Haneko se demandait se qu'elle devait faire, mais ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était retournée à Marijoa. Deux jours de trop malheureusement, en plus le noble avait cafté et elle était consignée dans sa chambre pour une durée indéterminée. Et pour couronner le tout, Akainu avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer, car d'après lui, je cite, « Aimer un pirate quand on est marine est la pire trahison qui soit ! ». Bref, normalement elle devrait être tranquille tant que Sengoku restait amiral en chef, mais bon…

Haneko était accoudée à sa fenêtre, regardant l'immensité de l'océan. Elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas partir retrouver ses amis mais surtout, retrouver son bien aimé, retrouver Ace. Elle soupira, si elle partait elle aurait encore des ennuis, mais bon, être pirate c'est s'attirer les foudres de la marine, non ?

Haneko se retourna, s'apprêtant à regagner son lit de façon à mettre ses idées au clair. D'un coup elle sentit une grande chaleur derrière elle, se retournant elle vit en premier lieu des flammes, puis baissant un peu le regard, elle vit un visage, sur ce visage des tâches de rousseur et un grand sourire, ACE ! Et oui, Ace était là, accroupi sur la rambarde l'observant un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Ace, je suis si contente de te revoir !

-Moi aussi Haneko, dis…

-Ace, je… Je voudrais intégrer l'équipage de Barbe blanche !

-C'est justement pour ça que je venais, Père te considère déjà comme sa fille tu sais. »

Ca y est c'était décidé elle ferait partie de l'équipage du puissant Barbe blanche, elle avait envie de connaitre la liberté, et Ace ainsi que Barbe blanche, Marco, Joz, Vista et tous les autres lui offraient cette chance. Mais elle remarqua qu'Ace était toujours accroupi à attendre une réponse, le regardant dans les yeux, il comprit, et il semblait être aussi heureux qu'elle, voir même plus.

Haneko se recula et Ace sauta toujours face à elle, il la dépassait légèrement, mais cela n'empêchait pas leurs yeux de se noyer dans le regard de l'autre. Ace passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Haneko, les caressant et jouant avec, à chaque seconde qui passait Ace rapprochait son visage de celui d'Haneko. Leurs lèvres se collèrent dans une douceur telle que l'on aurait put croire que tout cela n'était qu'imaginaire que l'instant n'était qu'un rêve.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent dans une infinie lenteur. Ils continuaient de se fixer yeux dans les yeux sans rien dire. Ace retira sa main des cheveux d'Haneko la faisant passer sur son visage, caressant sa peau douce. Haneko elle aussi, passa sa main sur le visage d'Ace, la descendant elle caressa sa peau, effleura ses abdos si bien dessinés.

Haneko releva son visage vers Ace, celui-ci la regardait avec des yeux doucereux. Puis sans prévenir il fondit sur son cou, Haneko se laissa faire. Ace embrassait et mordillait la peau si douce de la jeune fille, lui procurant ainsi des frissons de plaisirs. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, il remonta jusqu'à son lobe le mordillant et le suçotant. Haneko s'accrochait à Ace, poussant de temps en temps quelques gémissements.

Quand Ace eut fini son petit traitement il souleva Haneko du sol, et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il l'y déposa avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Se mettant à califourchon au dessus d'elle, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci ce fut Haneko qui approfondit le baiser, à la plus grande surprise d'Ace. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans un ballet endiablé, ne se séparant que quand ils n'avaient plus d'air, et recommençant juste après.

Sans arrêter le baiser, Ace passa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Haneko, venant caresser son ventre plat. Haneko ne restant pas en reste passa ses mains dans le dos d'Ace, descendant et remontant au nivaux de la colonne vertébrale, procurant ainsi des frissons de désirs chez Ace. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs remonté le t-shirt d'Haneko le trouvant un peu trop encombrant. Stoppant le baiser Ace commença à retirer la ceinture d'Haneko, Haneko, elle commençait à descendre le bermuda d'Ace.

Pile à cet instant Sengoku fit irruption dans la pièce, se figeant à la vue de…_ça_. Ace se leva en trombe levant les bras en signe de paix, Haneko elle aussi se leva, mais elle, elle s'approcha de son père. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, après tout !

« Pa' il faut que j'te dise un truc !

-Plus tard, je vais faire payer à ce sale gamin, le fait qu'il ait voulu te violer !

-BON LA CA SUFFIT ! Ace n'a pas voulu me violer j'étais consentante et je t'informe que je vais devenir PIRATE !

-Qu-quoi… !? »

Sur ces mots, qui au passage avait statufié Sengoku, Haneko courut vers Ace. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et sauta par la fenêtre, atterrissant dans son petit bateau. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que l'on put voir Sengoku crier des choses incompréhensibles depuis la fenêtre. Ace et Haneko se dirigeaient à présent sur le Moby Dick. Ace vint se pencher à l'oreille d'Haneko.

« Eh Haneko, chuchota-t-il, et si on continuait ce qu'on a commencé dans ma cabine !

-Je vais d'abord demander à père s'il veut bien que je reste.

-Hm pas juste ! »

Neuf mois plus tard sur le Moby Dick :

Haneko était sur un lit de l'infirmerie, Ace à côté d'elle, dans les bras d'Haneko un bébé, une petite fille qui avait les yeux de son père et la beauté de sa mère. Tout l'équipage était présent et regardait la petite puce s'éveiller doucement.

« Et comment elle s'appelle cette petite ? Demanda Vista.

-Mince c'est pas vrai, on y a pas réfléchit ! S'écria Ace paniqué.

-Moi j'ai peut-être une idée… Lança sur un ton des plus calmes Haneko. »

Tout l'équipage tendit l'oreille. Au moment où la petite ouvrit pour de bon les yeux, Haneko commença à parler sur un ton vraiment doucereux, ton que seul quelques rares personnes avaient pu entendre :

« Bonjour, Portgas. D. Rouge...

-C'est une merveilleuse idée, complimenta Ace, elle s'appellera donc Rouge… »

* * *

Et cette fois-ci c'est belle et bien la fin, la vrai T_T.

J'espere que ça n'aura choqué personne, et que je n'aurais pas été perverse. Normalement non mais bon...

En tous cas je remerci tous ceux qui mon suivi jusqu'au bout et mon encoragé avec leurs reviews qui m'encourageait à écrire.

Sinon, à bientôt (j'espere) pour une prochaine fanfiction !


End file.
